MerryGo Round
by Laylania
Summary: Repeated. Keep the kid happy, make the wife happy, all's right with the world. Just buckle up and hope you don't go insane... AU
1. 01  Marina

**Authoress Notes: **For the record, there are some things that need to be explained. First off, this is the result of Kyla, Lorrie and I talking about what if alot of things either did or didn't happen, and this is the end~ We stayed up late last night talking about it. XD And so, things will be explained below.

**World-verse: **This is obviously AU. Anew and Lockon are alive, of course. So don't be like 'wtf? I thought they were dead!' Well, Anew blew up, but Lockon's body was never found, so...yeah.

**Pairings: **Neil x Feldt, Lyle x Anew, Louise x Saji, Marie x Allelujah, Christina x Lichty, Setsuna x Marina. Got it? Good~

**Order: **The order of the chapters goes like this at first - Marina, Feldt, Marie, Anew, Christina, Louise. XD And then there is no more order until later~

**Note: **Tieria lovers, beware. And the first few chapters are just how it's found out and stuff.

**Claim:** My friends and I own the characters that are not in Gundam 00.

**Disclaim: **Obviously, I don't own Gundam 00. Otherwise things would be a little better. *nodnod*

_Merry Go Round_

_Chapter 01 - Marina_

Nervous?

Nervous didn't even begin to cover it. It was more than that. It was the smothering blanket of anxiety that wrapped tentacles around her, making her feel like she couldn't breathe as she stared ahead, biting her lip.

_'How will he react?'_ she thought, glancing at the glimmering metal band around the ring finger of her left hand as she approached the house. He had always been rather hard to read when it came to figuring out what was going on in that Gundam-obsessed head of his, and that scared her the most.

Swallowing bitter bile that had risen into her throat, she inhaled deeply and got out, closing the door. She had requested to take the trip she was just now getting back from alone, without company. But in hindsight, maybe she should have made him go with her. Then she wouldn't have tos ay it, he would already know.

But she had made the decision to go alone, and so she knew that she would have to tell him herself. Squaring her shoulders, she made her way towards the house that loomed in front, bathed in a combination of light and shadows from the setting sun that splayed the ground in a warm splash of sunset hue.

The peaceful air did little to calm the young woman down as she played with the rings on her finger, watching as the diamond glittered back at her, reminding her of the vows they had said together. It was funny, Marina mused with a soft smile, it felt like yesterday that it happened.

But it was longer than just yesterday, and with that somewhat calming notion gone like the confidence that she had begun to build, Marina opened the door. Silence greeted her return as she pulled off her shoes.

"Setsuna?" She called, and the only response that the black-haired, blue-eyed female got was the faint echo of her own voice. There wasn't any audible movement from the upper floor, nor the stretch of hallway before her, and so she figured he was outside, most likely with his beloved Gundam.

He both amused and frustrated her with his attachment to the blue and white mecha. Amused her because he treated it as though it were a person, and frustrated her due to the depth of his devotion to an inanimate machine. Sometimes she wondered if he would have been happier marrying the Gundam than her.

Shaking that away with the upward curl of her lips, she brushed a few strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear as she moved towards the back of the house. Her footsteps echoed, making the trek lonlier than first thought as she sighed and dry-washed her hands.

_'How does one go about saying something like that?'_ she thought, staring down at her feet worriedly as her brow furrowed. Really, she felt like crying at the moment, loss of words making it even more nerve-wracking than before. _'I don't believe there's an easy way to say it. I'm more worried about how he's going to react...'_

She wasn't sure if he was good with small children, though he seemed to be the kind of person to be a decent father, at the very least. Worries not abated in the least, Marina's fingers glided over the front of her pale blue dress with gold lining, and she strode forward. It was now or never, and she wasn't going to back out. She needed to tell him, because it wouldn't be fair with him not knowing as soon as possible.

Pushing her doubts to the back of her mind, the azure-eyed princess peered out the sliding door that provided the expanse of land that stretched out behind the house, and then the small shape of Setsuna leaving the tall, barn-like structure that hid his gundam from prying eyes. Smiling despite herself as her husband approached, she waited anxiously as he came closer until she opened the door for him.

He walked in, thanking her with a quiet nod of his head. Being married hadn't made him anymore loquacious, and it was rather endearing in a sense as she clasped her hands, preparing to tell him the news that was weighing heavily in her chest, words burning her tongue in a need to be vocalized.

Chewing her bottom lip, she took a moment to observe her spouse. He had gotten taller, and the years had been kind to the twenty-five year-old. His hair, the darkened color of chocolate, hadn't changed at all in style or length, though it was feather soft as it framed his lightly tanned face and startling sienna eyes.

Done with her mental observation of the male before her, she blinked when he turned to leave, and she caught his hand, lacing her fingers with his. He didn't protest to the touch, and a light squeeze was his response as she hesitated, staring at the floor.

"...Something's bothering you," he deducted in his soft, rich tone that made her glance up at him and then away, aqua irises focused upon anywhere but his face. "...Are you going to tell me?"

_'I'm working on it,'_ she thought, and she wanted to say that, but it wouldn't fall as her tongue felt like sandpaper, and her throat seemed to swell shut. The outer noises were muted to her own ears, shapes pixilated and obscure to her eyes as she heard her own heart beating against her chest like a butterfly, and the blood rushing in her ears.

"Marina." Setsuna's call of her name brought her back to the present, and Marina eyed him, catching the glimmer of silent concern over her rather strange behavior as his fingers closed around hers a little tighter.

Taking a deep breath, Marina crossed to stand in front of him, her hand still linked with his. He watched her quietly, and she knew he was trying to read her face like a book. It was funny that he could read her rather well, down to knowing when she was upset, even if she never spoke about it. It was sweet, and a sign that he cared.

The touch of his thumb underneath her eye made Marina blink owlishly, the pad rough but the touch all together soft, like she were made of glass. "...you're crying." he said, and it was a silent demand for an answer as his eyes narrowed subtly, cinnamon eyes watching. Waiting.

_'Here goes something...'_ she thought. "Setsuna...I'm pregnant."

Silence so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. He simply blinked in response, and his expression didn't change from the blank face of indifferance. Cold fear washed over Marina like a wave, and the tears slipped down her face in twin tracks of crystaline liquid that was wiped away by her hands, and she pushed her husband's hand away when he tried to assist in ridding her face of the cold liquid.

"I understand if you think it's sudden," she began, not knowing why she was speaking as she continued to ramble, a slightly hysterical tinge to her voice as her shoulders trembled, and her lips wavered. "And I-I understand if you don't want children jus-"

His arms wound around her, pulling her forward and halting her sentance as her chin rested against his shoulder. "I never said that," he told her mildly, no sign of anger in his voice or visage as he held her against him. "Stop crying."

Cold fear was quickly chased away by relief, even though a part of her noted that it probably hadn't registered with him what she has said as she hugged him back, watery smile slipping over her lips before she pulled away. "I'm going to rest," she murmured, brushing a kiss across his lips before disappearing into another part of the rather large house.

Setsuna watched her go before turning and heading out the back door again, shutting it quietly. He was silent as he made his way back towards the barn, musing over the words that Marina had spoken. "...A child..." The lightest of frowns touched his lips. He didn't know how to deal with children.

He slid the door open, throwing the cavernous room into soft relief by the dying light that cast his elongated shadow against the floor. Fluorescent lights were flicked on and the door was shut as he strode forward, Gundam 00 looming above him. Pale and lifeless green eyes were focused ahead, and silence blanketed the entire room.

He came to a stop by a large leg, and his fingertips brushed against cold metal as his lips parted. "...I'm going to be a father." And despite himself, the severity of his face dimmed, and the smallest of smiles worked across his face.

_01 - End_

**Ending Authoress Notes: ***pokes fic* not bad, really. Next is Feldt's turn~ And Setsuna wouldn't be jumping around, you know. That'd be kind of freaky. 0.o;


	2. 02 Feldt

**Authoress Notes: **'Tis Feldt's turn~~ :DDDDDDD

**Reminder: **No flamies. Flamies will go to burn Ali-Al Saachez and Tieria Erde at the stake. :D Also. THIS IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. And so therefore, if you review, don't be screaming to me about how this never happened, and never would. YOU NEVER KNOW. :0

**Claim:** Kyla, Lorrie and I own the things that are not property of Bandai/Sunrise. Suck it.

**Disclaim: **Sadface, I don't own Gundam 00. Dammit. :(

_Merry-Go Round_

_02 - Feldt_

Feldt clasped her hands before her as she walked, and she wondered how he would take the news. She wasn't worried about it much at all, because she knew that there was at least a ninety-five percent chance that he'd be overjoyed when he recieved her news. He was like a child himself, and so she had no doubts that he'd be a wonderful father.

Would she be a good mother, however?

_'Now isn't the time to be doubting myself,'_ she thought. Despite her confidence that Lockon - adressing him as Neil was taking some getting used to - would be estatic over her news, she couldn't help but find that this would be a big hurdle to pass over. Telling him was the hardest part so far, beyond actually finding out herself.

Pink hair danced around her face with the light lull of warm air that swirled around her as she approached the house and she glanced down the line of houses that surrounded the street on either side. It had been Lockon's idea to have just about everyone live in close vicinity, though most of them spent time on the _Ptolemaios II_.

The ship was more of a home to mostly everyone than any actual house could be, and she smiled at the thought. Yes, the ship was a home. Home was where you were welcome, and where people were waiting for everyone to come back safely and begin talking about their day. Their network of friends had the makings of a warm, friendly but disfunctional family. And she loved it.

She approached the elegant looking home and the white porch that wound around half of the structure and then the emerald grass that danced to an inaudible melody. She reached her destination, and she blinked as the door was thrown open and she was swept inside. Arms locked around her, she was pressed against a warm, familiar chest, breathing in a scent as familiar and calming as her own.

"Welcome home," he murmured fondly, squeezing her tightly. "I missed you."

"I was only gone an hour," Feldt murmured in return, a little exasperated as she stared up at her spouse. He grinned in response, looking for all the world like an overgrown child as his single blue eye glimmered, the other hidden by a black eyepatch. The flickering memory of what had happened to him made the smile on her lips dim a little and then strengthen as Neil's lips brushed against her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you," he breathed, and her heart gave a jolt at those words as her face colored slightly, and he chuckled, amused as she pouted slightly before stopping him as he bent for another kiss. Confused, he straightened up, eye searching her face as his own sombered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied quickly, and she hesitated for a second before mentally shrugging and deciding that now was as good of a time as ever to tell him. Gathering up her courage, she glanced up, green meeting blue. "I'm pregnant, Neil."

It was quiet for a moment as he blinked. And then blinked again, for good measure. "...pregnant?" Feldt nodded. And then it was like the fuse of a time-bomb had finally reached the end as he grinned and swept the pinkette into his arms, swinging her around as he laughed. "That's great!"

"Yes it is," she managed with a weak, pale-faced smile as she clutched onto his arms. "But I'd like to be put down, honey." It felt strange talking in such an informal manner, but she was quickly beginning to get used to it. The words flowed stronger now, like water instead of when she had found it so hard to hold a conversation with anyone.

"But this is wonderful news, kitten!" [1] He seemed to be bursting with energy, more so than usual as he held her against him. "We're going to be parents! Is it a boy or a girl? When is he or she due? What are we going to name the kid?"

The questions made her feel like she was on a roller coaster. "I'm not far enough along to figure that out, I don't know, and I don't know," she answered dazedly, hoping she had got her answers into accordance with his whirlwind rush of inquiries. Hit with a sudden wave of nausea, she stumbled, and he caught her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, and his voice was back to normal, the exuberance fading as he watched her worriedly. The concern made her feel warm inside, and she smiled as she pulled away from him.

"I'm fine," she replied, and she sat down on the couch, watching as he sank down beside her and wound an arm around her, bringing her over so that her head flopped against his shoulder.

"You can sleep, if you need to." he told her, and Feldt shook her head as she rested her head there, feeling completely content.

_02 - End_

**Ending Authoress Notes:**

[1]: We did this nickname generator for the characters, and it said that Lockon's nickname for Feldt would be 'kitten'. Aww~ Setsuna's nickname for Marina is supposed to be 'baby', so I might be able to incorperate that.

Anyway, yea or nay? On to the next chapter, which is Marie's~


	3. 03 Marie

**Authoress Notes: **Bwah. XD I have nothing useful to put in here.

**Reminder: **NO FLAMIES. You don't like it, you don't read it. That simple, and if you think about trashing someone's story, think about how much effort went into it. Flamers suck.

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own anything that doesn't belong to Bandai/Sunrise. Suck it.

**Disclaim: **Still own nothing from Gundam 00.

_Merry-Go Round_

_03 - Marie_

_It had been at Allelujah's worried insistance that she go to the doctor that was the reason she was here, waiting anxiously in the room that smelt of carpet cleaner and puke. Not the most pleasant smell in the world, the feeling of needing to be sick began to encroach upon her. _

_Leaning back in her seat, Marie sighed softly, closing her eyes as her head tipped towards the ceiling, recalling the conversation that had taken place prior to her arrival at the clinic. She had gotten sick for what had to have been the third or fourth time in the span of a couple hours, and Allelujah had made it evident that he wouldn't take no as an answer to going for a check up._

_The white-haired female was sure it was nothing more than maybe something she ate or the flu, and that her husband was worrying too much about her. It was sweet, but Marie could take care of herself. _

_"?" The call of her somewhat new surname made her turn, and the nurse pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose as she offered her a friendly smile. "The doctor will see you now."_

_"Alright," she answered, standing and following the older woman down a narrow hallway. She flinched at the sound of a child wailing for some reason or another, and then the quiet, exhaustion laced tone of the mother, trying to hush her child's crying. She felt sympathy for both child and mother as she walked past, and she brushed a few strands of long white hair from her face._

_Marie was ushered into an empty room, and the nurse flashed her another smile. "The doctor will be with you in a minute." And then she was gone, the door shut behind her and leaving Marie in silence once more as she perched herself upon the bed and studied the liner that adorned the wall near the floor, small pale blue-gray dolphins swimming along._

_Sighing softly, she wished she could leave and go home, but she didn't want to worry Allelujah any more than she already had. He was simply worried about her health. She blinked as the door was opened, and a friendly looking doctor clad in a white coat strode inside, closing the door once more._

_"You're Marie Haptism, yes?" Marie nodded, and the doctor extended her hand, and she shook her hand. "I'm . It's a pleasure to meet you, ."_

_"You as well," she murmured in return, fingers curling around the edge of the bed. _

_"I hear that you haven't been feeling the best lately," spoke Hitori, and Marie watched her warily as she slipped white latex gloves on. It reminded her of the HRL base where experiments had been done, and the Hell on Earth that she and Allelujah had gone through. Suppressing a shudder at the less than pleasant memories, Marie forced herself not to freak as Hitori's fingers wrapped around her wrist. _

_Feeling the ocher-eyed woman's pulse, Hitori checked other responses before frowning as she chewed on the end of her pen-cap. "...you're free to say no to this, but would you mind giving us a urine sample? Simply for testing."_

_Blinking, Marie shrugged. "Sure."_

Marie's eyes opened at the memory, and she frowned slightly. That had been about a week ago, she supposed, and there had yet to be a response from , who had said that she would call as soon as she found out something. A thousand things rushed through Marie's head, all more horrifying and terrifying to think about than it's predecessor.

Forcing herself to keep calm, she blinked as the phone began ringing, shrill cries broken as she nearly wrenched the device from the cradle and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she answered almost breathlessly. "Yes, this is Marie."

"I'm calling about your test results," answered Hitori, and when Marie didn't say anything, she chuckled lightly. "Everything's fine, . In fact, I have very good news for you."

"Good news?" Marie blinked owlishly, confused. "What kind of good news."

"You're pregnant, . Congratulations."

Marie's eyes went round, and she barely heard herself as she murmured a weak goodbye to Hitori and placed the phone down as the door to the room opened, and Allelujah peered at her curiously, bi-colored eyes focused upon her. "Who was that?"

"The doctor," she answered, feeling numb. Was any of this for real? It was, she supposed as she turned towards Allelujah. "I have something to tell you." Allelujah simply watched her, waiting for what she needed to say.

Not able to find her voice or the words needed to vocalize it, she strode forward, grasping Allelujah's hand and placing it upon her abdomen. His gaze was unknowing for a few moments before she gave him a meaningful look, and the expression that flitted onto his face and stuck there like resin could only be called shell-shock.

Gold and silver eyes glazed and unfocused, Allelujah said nothing as Marie blinked, releasing his hand to wave it in front of him. He didn't move. Prodding him with her finger, she blinked as her husband promptly fell backwards onto the ground, out cold.

"I'll take that as a good sign."

_03 - End_

**Ending Authoress Notes: **I just have Anew, Christina and Louise left~


	4. 04 Christina

**Authoress Notes: **I forgot that Anew's supposed to come in later, and so therefore she doesn't have a chapter yet. So it's just Christina and Louise. XD

**Reminder: **NO FLAMES. NICE REVIEWS ARE NICE.

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own original characters. :P

**Disclaim: ** No own shit from Bandai/Sunrise.

_Merry-Go Round_

_04 - Christina_

Christina was beyond happy. She bounced around the house, unable to stay still for more than a few minutes as she waited for Lichty to come home. She had gotten the news yesterday, but in her flurry of excitement, had failed to inform her husband about it. And so, energy renewed, she was waiting to tell him now as she hopped from one foot to the other, eyes bright.

The door opened, and she launched herself forward, hearing a startled cry from the brown haired male who wound an arm around her waist. "I'm home," he murmured, smile touching his lips as Christina hugged him. "What's got you so wound up?"

"Wait~" she sing-songed, eyes glittering mischeviously, much to Lichty's confusion as he took off his shoes and watched as Christina danced around the table, grinning from ear to ear. "You have to guess!"

The look on Lichty's face said that he wasn't quite sure how he kept up with his exuberant wife, but he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" he relented, and Christina let out a happy cheer, still bouncing with the energy that she never seemed to run out of.

"You got a hair cut?" he hazard, and Christina pouted, tugging on a lock of honey gold hair and holding it out before him. Her hair was the same length that it always was, and her eyes glimmered with a hidden secret that he wasn't even close to figuring out. It made him pout, and he observed her form carefully.

He wasn't about to make a comment on her weight because he knew that was something that would make her upset. "You got new clothes?" A shake of the head. Lichty sighed, shrugging as he scratched the back of his head absently, at a loss for what she was trying to tell him without directly saying it.

"I'll give you a hint," she murmured, and he watched as she bounded towards him and then twirled in a circle, her arms held out before her in an awkwardly rounded shape, fingers laced together as she spun around, her hair bouncing with the movement.

"Um..." He studied the movement, trying to figure it out as she watched him. When he still didn't seem to be getting it yet, she sighed, pouted, and then ran a hand over her shirt, pretending to smooth down the fabric, though she arched it as it reached her stomach. "Ah..." It suddenly clicked in a second of surprisingly sharp clarity, and his eyes widened. "You're...we're..."

"Uh-huh!" There was an energetic bob of the head from Christina, and she pranced around her shocked husband. "I found out yesterday, but I forgot to tell you!"

"I-"

"No time! We need to pick out a lot of stuff!" protested Christina, and without further ado, she latched onto his wrist, fingers finding purchase and tugging him quite roughly out the door with her and towards the car.

Poor Lichty.

_04 - End_

**Ending Authoress Notes: **Christina's chapter is the shortest yet, I think. I didn't mean for it to be so short, but I barely know her personality beyond that she's usually a bundle of energy and drags Feldt with her. XDDDD


	5. 05 Louise

**Authoress Notes: **Saaaa...Tis Louise's turn~ :DDD Louise is okay, I guess. I like her better in S1 than S2, cause she's a bitch in S2.

**Reminders: **This is AU, and there will be no flaming. Got it? Good.

**Claim:** Kyla, Lorrie and I own original characters.

**Disclaim:** Dammit, I don't own anything.

_Merry-Go Round_

_05 - Louise_

The chattering of people around her was like white noise in the background as she observed the glossy books before her, fingers resting on her lips as she debated on which one. Plucking one from the shelf, she pulled it open and began flipping through it, satisfied smile spreading across her lips.

This one would do nicely.

Turning, she moved towards the check-out counter and clutched the book to her chest, rare look of hesitance appearing on her face as she toyed with the strap of her purse. Would he get the hint from this book? Was it obvious enough?

_'Knowing Saji,'_ she thought wryly, rolling her aquamarines, _'he wouldn't know about even if it tap danced on his face.' _ Her husband was sweet, but he was as dense as molases when it came to finding things out quickly.

Louise blinked. Dense as molases? Was that the right quote? Shrugging, she made her way to the front, keeping her eyes down as she pushed the book across to the cashier, who's eyes danced to the cover and the blaringly bright title - it was written in bright, Robin's Egg blue - before a knowing smile danced across the older female's lips.

"Expecting, huh?" she began the casual conversation as she reached for the volume, and the blonde girl blinked before nodding shyly, self-conscious of her condition. The cashier smiled at her. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Louise flashed her a smile in response and danced out the door to her car. If Saji didn't get the hint from this book, she'd tattoo it on her forehead. Or his, one of the two. Shaking her head in amusement, she pulled out and headed towards their house.

Saji's car was parked in the driveway, and so that reassured Louise that her spouse was indeed home. Darting from her car with a quick check to make sure it was locked, she headed to the front door, throwing it open.

"I'm home," she announced, eyes sparkling as she placed her hint on the table, listening as foosteps approached, and the brown haired, brown eyed male appeared, smiling as he approached her.

"Welcome home," he murmured, and they shared a sweet, brief kiss before she pulled back, inching towards the table in hopes that he would catch sight of the book. Saji blinked at the tight, excited smile on Louise's face, and he wondered what had gotten her so worked up. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Kind of," she teased, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth. Her eyes flicked to the table top, and Saji's eyes flitted in that direction as well, making the giddy grin widen on Louise's lips when he blinked and neared the table. She skipped out of the way, her hands still locked behind her back.

"What's this?" Saji plucked the book from the surface, and his irises danced across the title. And then again for good measure, and then a third time, just to make sure he was reading it right. He glanced up at Louise, who was smiling brightly.

Saji laughed softly and then his eyes rolled upward, whites flashing as he crumpled to the ground. Louise blinked, kneeling beside her husband's prone form and poking him a couple times, just to make sure that he was still alive before she sighed stood, a hand resting on her stomach.

"Your dad is a freak, little one," she murmured before bending to haul the unconscious male onto the couch. Covering him with a blanket, she yawned before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.


	6. 06

**Disclaimer: **Fanfiction kind of pisses me off. Is it just me or has it gotten harder to use, too? But I still like it here, so I'm not gonna quit posting stuffs. Yay~

**Reminders: Reviews would be nice, yes they would. Flames are NOOOOT welcome.**

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters.

**Disclaim: **Still don't own jack squat from Bandai/Sunrise.

**Notes: **Now goes just by chapters, and it's not really focused on just one character. This one's split between Lockon and Setsu~ Half is Neil's, the other half is Setsuna~

**Question:** Is everyone pretty much in character? Should I make someone more emotional and reactive, or less reactive? Please tell me what could be improved! :D

**Notes(V2): **No more lack of Haro, lol. He's the spacer for the switch.

_Merry-Go Round_

_06 _

Shifting in his comfortable state of sleep, Neil threw an arm across the bed and expected his hand to connect with Feldt's arm, and his eye snapped open when his hand hit empty space. Rolling over, the wrinkled sheets proved that Feldt had gotten up, and he had to wonder what she was doing at four in the morning.

His gaze fell upon a sliver of light that seeped from underneath a door, and his brow furrowed as he recognized it as belonging to the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom. Scratching the back of his head absently, he sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing and heading towards the door.

Knocking on the door, his lips parted. "Feldt?"

The sound of puking answered him instead of words, and he pushed the door open. Feldt was clutching the edges of the porcelain bowl, her face pale as she glanced at him and he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's four in the morning," he began, and she had to wonder if he was angry that she had accidentally woken him up this early. "Puking this early probably isn't very pleasant."

Feldt didn't know whether to laugh or to yell at him for poking fun at her as he knelt and swept her hair back, plucking a rubber band from the counter and tying her hair back. "And I don't think getting puke in your hair would be fun either."

He didn't seem angry with her, but still, tears welled. "I'm sorry," she apologized, and Neil blinked, taken aback by his wife's apology. He frowned, plopping himself down on the floor beside her.

"What are you saying sorry for?" he asked, confused as to why she felt the need to say that when she had done nothing wrong. She shook her head wordlessly and crawled towards him, her arms wrapping around his torso so that her head rested beneath his chin.

"I woke you up," she murmured, and she closed her eyes. "That's what I'm sorry about."

Neil's arms wound around her, comforting to her as he sighed and leaned his back against the wall. "I'm not mad about being woken up. I just wondered where you had gone." He responded, voice raspy from sleep as he brushed a kiss to the top of her head. "So don't beat yourself up over getting sick."

"M'kay," sighed Feldt, and she blinked as Neil shifted and held up his index finger, eye glimmering teasingly.

"Just make sure you don't puke on me, okay?" he asked, and Feldt stared at him blankly for a moment before smacking his shoulder lightly. He rubbed the spot she had touched, and he chuckled quietly, his arms still wound around his wife. "I guess I deserved that one."

"Yes you did, now be quiet," murmured Feldt, pressing her fingers against her husband's mouth. "I'm sleepy."

Neil pouted but said nothing more as he settled against the wall, though he had to note that the bathroom floor was not the most comfortable place to go to sleep on.

**[!]**

The gentle creak of bedsprings and shifting of weight on the other side of the bed roused Setsuna from his slumber, and he cracked open an irritable sienna eye before rolling over to observe the disturbance to his sleeping.

Marina was sitting upright, staring straight ahead without blinking until she glanced over, blinking at him. "Did I wake you up?" Small nod. Marina's eyes softened in apology. "I'm sorry. I just-" She broke herself off mid-sentance. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She clapped a hand over her mouth and swung her legs over the side of the bed, moving towards the bathroom and closing the door behind her, the sound of throwing up following quickly after. Setsuna sighed and rubbed his forehead, eyes closed.

He didn't want her to keep him awake like this, but he didn't necessarily like her suffering, either. With a soft sigh, he rose as well and exited the bedroom, heading down the steps. Marina was sitting at the edge of the bed when he returned, and she was watching him curiously. "Where'd you go?"

"Downstairs," he answered quietly, and he handed her the bowl that he had retrieved from the kitchen. Marina took it from him, blinking in question as her eyes shifted from the dish to her husband and then back. "So you don't have to get up."

He watched her for a moment before blinking as Marina stood and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank-you," she murmured, and she would have kissed him, though she was certain that Setsuna wouldn't appreciate the taste of puke and so she settled for a kiss on his cheek before she clambered back into bed, bowl placed beside her.

Setsuna waited until he was sure that Marina was asleep before he climbed into the bed beside her, simply observing her form for a few moments before, on impulse, he reached over, fingers curling around a lock of her hair. It was smooth and free of tangles in his grip, and it slipped from his digits when he pulled away.

Laying down, Setsuna allowed sleep to take over once more, silence encompassing the room.


	7. 07

**Authoress Notes: ** I _did_ say that this would be updated after _Sweet Escape_, didn't I? Indeed I did, and I keep to my word, my lovely sisters! :DDDDD Lots and lots of luff!

**Note:** Just to clarify, this is months inbetween. Feldt's the first, then Christina, then Marina, Marie, Louise. And then Anew, and Marina again. XDDDDD So after this chapter, it'll go by who goes first, 'kay? Which means that chapter eight will start with Feldt and then Christina...etc. Got it?

**Note(V2): **They all don't live in a row of houses. Like for instance, Setsuna lives across the street from Lockon...etc.

**Claim:** Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters that won't be showing up for quite a while.

**Disclaim: **We don't own anything. Dammmmmmmmiiiiit. DDDDDDDDDDDD: BLAME 'LOVE TODAY' BY TAJA FOR THE SQUISHY. It's from episode 24 of S1. Makes me cry because that's after Lockon's supposedly dead. (REFUSES TO BELIEVE THAT NEIL IS DEAD)

Merry-go Round

_07_

**'Her puking is getting annoying,'** Hallelujah intoned, annoyance laced into his words and Allelujah frowned, reprimanding his counterpart with a slight tinge of fear that erupted into his mind, like many of the worrying thoughts that had cropped up since he had learned of Marie's pregnancy.

What if Hallelujah took control and hurt Marie and the baby? It was something he didn't want to think about, and yet it lurked at the edges of his mind, making him go pale-faced with horror at the possible outcomes of it all.

Shaking his head, he plastered a shaky smile across his face as Marie returned, drinking water in small, slow sips to rid her mouth of the bitter taste of bile as she sat down beside him, hesitating for a second before resting her head on his shoulder, white hair spilling over his back and she blinked as his muscles tensed beneath her head.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and she lifted her head, ocher eyes probing for an answer to her inquiry as Allelujah tried to come up with an excuse for his behavior. Finding none, he sighed and averted his bi-colored orbs to his lap, one hand lacing with Marie's and holding it gently with his.

Her fingers fit with his like a jigsaw puzzle, as if their hands had been made to be linked together. Brushing that thought aside, he struggled for words as they tried to make it to his lips and past it, though he felt like being sick himself at his thoughts and how he could voice them without upsetting Marie.

"I'm worried," he began, and his wife blinked at him owlishly before an amused smile slipped across her lips.

"Why? The doctor said that being ill was normal for the—" She was silenced as Allelujah shook his head, and her brow furrowed as she tried to discern the inner sanction of his mind that had been perversely twisted by Hallelujah who took malicious glee in reminding him that he still existed, and that he could take control if he really wanted to.

"No," he said, voice hoarse, "I mean about Hallelujah."

Marie blinked, finally understanding what he was getting at, and she watched him carefully as he continued to speak.

"I can't help but think about what he'd do to you and the baby," he said, and he was surprised when Marie laughed quietly, and squeezed his hand in a gentle, reassuring manner that made his heart swell as her eyes connected with his, firm and confident as the words fell from her mouth.

"He won't," she murmured, her head resuming it's place on his shoulder, pleased as he didn't tense underneath her touch. "You're stronger than he is, Allelujah. I know you won't let him."

pAllelujah, stunned, said nothing in reply and merely kept his hand linked with hers.

**[Haro!]**

"Saji," wailed Louise, making the brown haired male turn towards her in exhaustion, though the pleading look to her blue eyes made him sigh and ask,

"What is it now, Louise?"

"Get me some crackers," she demanded with a bit of a pout over the blankets that she had grouped over her mouth, voice muffled through the fabric and he sighed softly before turning to obey her command.

If anything, being pregnant and sick made Louise bossier than ever. He was sure that he had been up since who knows what hour, tending to her every whim. He knew that deep down he didn't mind doing this, and it was simply for the fact that he loved her, and he wasn't going to refuse something if she really wanted it.

And so, he found himself rummaging around for the box of saltines and retrieving them before returning to their bedroom, where Louise was propped with what had to be all of the pillows in the entire house. She looked quite content, and her eyes slipped towards him as he reemerged with her requested food.

"I don't want them anymore," she said, and he blinked, slumping.

"Why not?" he asked, tossing them onto the bed and throwing himself down beside them as he closed his eyes, breathing steady. Louise shifted, and her hand touched his face.

"Thanks," she said, and her gaze was elsewhere, no longer focused on him and he smiled, eyes soft as he covered her hand with his own, the cold metal of her wedding ring around her finger a soothing comfort for his frazzled nerves.

"You're welcome."


	8. 08

**Authoress Notes: **So _Sweet Escape_ didn't actually get updated before _Merry-go Round_. Ehehehe. BLAME TAJA. BLAME 'LOVE TODAY'. HELL, BLAME MEH BRAIN. Love love~

**Claim:** Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters that won't be showing up for a while.

**Disclaim:** Don't own anything. Damn. Gundam 00, you will be mine! *shot*

_Merry-Go Round_

_08_

Well, at least the worst of it was over — for now, anyway. The throwing up had become less frequent until it was just every now and then, depending on if she ate something that didn't quite agree with the life inside of her, growing each day into a human that had been created between her and Neil.

It made her heart swell, and her cheeks color as she stared down at the book in her lap, no longer able to focus upon the printed words on the page. They would just be blurred lines of meshed words, legible no longer to her mind, which had chosen to focus upon her baby.

Her baby. His baby. _Their_ baby.

Feldt smiled. It wasn't one of the quiet, half ones that she sometimes gave to Christina when she was being dragged around at the honey-haired girl's will, but a true one that curled at the edges of her lips and pulled them up into an entire gesture of happiness that wouldn't be contained inside.

The child that was a part of her until further notice, attentive to her breathing, her heart beat, and yet an individual of it's own. The baby would have a heartbeat, a brain — everything would be there, a mixture of Neil's features and her own.

She had to wonder, would the baby look more like her? Or would the baby look more like Neil? Would the baby be a boy or girl? It was still too early to tell the gender, and she wondered if it'd be best to keep it a surprise until the baby entered the world.

Her fingers touched her shirt, and the smile faded a little as the thought of buying maternity clothes reached her mind, putting a slight, barely there damper on her mood. Her stomach would swell, and she didn't want to think about being a beach ball with arms, legs, and a head.

"What are you thinking about?" Neil's voice broke Feldt's thoughts about being a sphere with limbs and she glanced up at her spouse as he took the seat beside her on the couch where she had been lounging, having watched television earlier.

Feldt blinked as Neil shifted, her face coloring a pale shade of pink as he rested his head on her abdomen, and she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Listening," he said, eye sliding shut with a soft smile on his lips. Feldt smiled, though exasperation showed in her tone as she ran her fingers through his hair, unable to keep from commenting.

"You won't be able to feel the baby, Neil."

**[Haro!]**

"Lichty, keep up!"

Good Lord, she was going to drive him crazy. Running a hand through short, chocolate brown hair, Lichty hurried after Christina, who was bouncing through the aisles with unheard vigor, chattering away as she examined articles of clothing at a rapid pace.

The funny thing? They were _maternity _clothes.

"Do you think this will fit me?" Christina's inquiry startled him and he looked up, resisting the urge to face-palm or face-fault as, pouting, Christina brought the shirt up to her frame, which hadn't changed in the slightest.

"You're not even showing yet," he pointed out, and her cheeks puffed out, reminding him of a chipmunk as she waved the shirt around.

"I know that," she argued, and she tossed it into the cart without waiting for his opinion on the shirt in the first place as she rounded on him, green eyes serious as her hands landed on her hips, and she shifted her weight to one foot. "But I want to be prepared! Besides, everything here is so adorable! What about baby clothes?"

"We don't know if the baby's a boy or a girl," he pointed out, exasperated but fond smile spreading across his lips as he trailed behind his wife who bounded towards the baby section, having not heard a word that he said.

Shaking his head once more and resigning himself to his fate as he continued to follow after the hyperactive Christina, who was wondering aloud if she and the baby should get matching running outfits.


	9. 09

**Authoress Notes:** Today's chapter is brought to you by _Tomorrow_ by Marina Ismail's seiyuu, Tsunematsu Ayumi. And _Love Today_ by Taja. Again. -_-;

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters that won't be showing up for a while.

**Disclaim: **Daaaaamn it.

_Merry-go Round_

_09_

Nights of peaceful slumber had finally returned, her nausea having faded into something of rarity, less and less frequent. He couldn't say that he wasn't happy. He was, because now he wouldn't be disturbed by the sound of throwing up in the middle of the night.

Marina's hand was laced with his, fingers fitting between his own as she lead him up the steps towards the inner sanction of the clinic that she had went to before. Why he was accompanying her this time was at her request, and he had accepted without much forethought.

Her hair had been swept away from her shoulders and into a bun that was concealed by the white hat that covered her head, two sections framing her face and reminding him of the day they had met, so many years ago. Eyes softening a little bit at the thought, Setsuna's lips twitched into a barely there smile.

Marina, oblivious to her husband's thoughts, hummed in thought as she pulled him through the sliding doors and into the air-conditioned waiting room, where she approached the desk where an older woman sat, typing away on a computer. The elderly lady looked up, and Marina's lips parted.

"I'm here for an appointment," she said, and the lady smiled before asking,

"Last name?"

"Seiei," she provided automatically. It had been decided for appearances that she would keep her maiden name, but that didn't mean that she couldn't use it in other instances. It made her feel warm on the inside, and her grip tightened a little on Setsuna's hand.

"Alright, the doctor will be with you in a moment. Please have a seat." The lady waved her hand at the cushioned chairs, and Marina released Setsuna's hand as she sat down, folding her hands to her lap. She was nervous, though she pushed it away as she plucked a glossy magazine from the table between her and the next row of chairs and flipped it open.

Baby toys were displayed, all boasting that they were safe for children, despite tiny pieces that an infant could break off and swallow. Clothes were the next thing that she observed instead of the toys, and she smiled at the fabric that made adorable attire for both boy and girl alike.

"Mrs Seiei?" The call of her last name made her look up, and a nurse hesitated in the doorway, welcoming smile plastered upon her lips as the black-haired woman stood, Setsuna close behind her. "Ah, this must be Mr Seiei."

Setsuna dipped his head in acknowledgement and trailed after his wife as she was ushered into a larger room with a bed in it and a machine that was hooked up to what looked like a television. Marina's glance towards the nurse was curious and inquiring, and the helper smiled.

"You're here for an ultrasound, correct?" Marina nodded, gaze locked upon the floor. "It won't hurt, I promise. The gel will be a little cold, but it's bearable," she said, as if she were saying it from experience before she touched the princess' hand. "The doctor will be here in a minute."

"Alright," she agreed with a polite smile that she hoped hid her nerves as she perched herself upon the bed. Setsuna leaned against the wall near the bed, copper gaze focused on something in the room. The door opened, bringing Marina's attention to the white-clad woman who strode forward, a brisk, friendly smile upon her face. "Hello, you must be..."

"Doctor Susumu," she introduced herself, blonde hair falling around her face and making her blue eyes look even warmer. "And you're Mrs Seiei, correct?" A nod. "Alright, let's get started, shall we?"

Susumu's hands were gentle as they pushed Marina onto her back, though her head was propped against the pillow and enabled her to see the small screen. Hands pulled her shirt up, making her hesitate and Susumu offer her a comforting smile. "It's all proceedure, I promise." She lifted a small tube, and the smile turned into one of apology. "It's cold, I apologize in advance."

It was true, the gel was like ice on her abdomen, and she flinched before a remote-like device was pressed against the skin, firmly as Susmu moved it around, searching through a sea of fuzzy gray on the screen. Confused, Marina watched.

Shifting the remote to the left, a sound of satisfaction left Susumu's throat as she clicked a button, and it zeroed in on what looked like a fuzzy gray sphere that was side by side with another one, the same size, color and shape.

"Congratulations, Mrs and Mr Seiei," said Susumu, smiling from ear to ear as she pointed at the little rounded shapes. "Twins."

**[Haro!]**

Marie held the black and white photographs in her hand, staring down at them in wonder. There wasn't much to be seen in the photo of monochrome color, but there was a small, detectable blob that made itself known as the infant inside of her.

It had yet to be recognizeable as a human being, but it gave her comfort to know that that little egg-shaped mass was a baby. She had gotten photos to show to Allelujah and comfort him on his hesitation of being a father.

He was worried about the possibility of Hallelujah causing harm to her or the baby, but she believed that he was stronger than that, and that no harm would come to her or their child. He would be a wonderful father. He was warm, kind...the list went on as his positive traits, and she smiled at the thought.

She stepped into the house, blinking at the sound of noise coming from the kitchen, and she tipped her head to the side before investigating, finding it to be Allelujah as he watched something simmer in a pot on the stove. "Allelujah?"

"Marie!" He looked surprised to find her home, and then decidedly sheepish as he waved a hand at the stove. "I'm making dinner."

"You didn't have to," she protested, and he smiled, eyes soft as he pulled her to him, hugging her gently. She found comfort and solace in his warmth and scent, and she closed her eyes before pulling away and pushing the photographs into his hand.

He blinked and held them up for inspection, confused look appearing on his countenance. "What's this?" he asked, and Marie smiled as she reached forward, pointing her index finger.

"Our baby," she said, and he blinked, looking shocked for a moment before he smiled, eyes soft.

"Our baby..."


	10. 10

**Authoress Notes: **Hee hee, another update~ XD And so I'll be updating _Jail Break_ after this chapter, 'kay? ^_^

**Notes:** This chapter is split between Louise and Feldt. The next one is split between Christina and Marina. Then Marie and Louise, and then Feldt and Christina...etc.

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters that won't be showing up for a little while.

**Disclaim:** Damn it, I don't own anything that belongs to Gundam 00.

_Merry-Go Round_

_10_

Louise had forced him to accompany her to the doctor, adamant that he attend the ultrasound as well. And so that was why he was sitting in a seat next to the bed she was perched upon, and they both turned as the doctor entered. The doctor was male, though it didn't seem to produce a problem as he moved towards the machine near Louise, slipping latex gloves on as he went.

"I apologize, the gel will be cold," he said, smiling slightly as he squeezed the tube onto Louise's exposed abdomen and then pressed the remote-shaped device onto it, moving it around in the expanse of silvery white, moving around in search of something. "Aha, there you are."

He reached forward, tapping the screen with his index finger.

"There are your children," he said, and Louise and Saji shared a glance that expressed the same emotion before the gel was washed off her skin and she slipped off the table, correcting her shirt.

They were given small photos of the developing fetus and Louise was strangely quiet as they got into the car, something that worried Saji as he glanced over when he could, brown eyes expressing his concern over his silent wife.

Louise was never this quiet. Her blue eyes were focused elsewhere, somewhere beyond the window into the scenery that was flashing by in blurs of green and white. Her silence persisted until they were half-way home, upon which she waited until the light had flicked to red and the car had slowed to speak.

"Twins," she said, and he glanced over at her. She was staring at her hands, which were clasped in her lap, seatbelt stretched across her shoulders and she turned towards him, smile working it's way across her face. "We're having twins, Saji."

"I know," he said, and he was relieved that she wasn't being quiet any longer. Her silence had concerned him, though it had just been her thinking about what the doctor had said, he supposed as the light turned to green, and they headed home.

"You know, we'll have to buy clothes for both."

Somehow, Saji figured that it wouldn't have been that easy.

**[Haro!]**

"What are we going to name her?" Feldt blinked at Neil from where he had his head against her stomach. Despite not being able to hear the baby, he was adamant on doing this, just for the sake of it. It was sweet, she supposed, and so she wouldn't ruin it for him as she toyed with his hair.

"What makes you so sure that the baby will be a girl?" she asked, and he grinned from where he lay, single blue eye seeking her emerald ones as he reached up, poking her nose.

"Call it intuition," he breathed, and she smiled.

"You don't know that for sure," she said, and he lifted his head from her stomach to pull her against him, his arm warm and comforting around him as he rested his chin atop her head, humming in thought.

"Do you want to make it a bet?" he asked, and she blinked, pulling away to glance at him inquisitively. He smiled, eye bright and teasing as she asked,

"What kind of bet?"

He smirked, forehead pressing against hers. "I'll bet you that our child will be a girl," he said, and he paused before speaking once more. "And if I win, I earn gloating rights."

"You'd do that anyway," she stated dryly, and he gave her a pout that failed to work on her. "I think our baby will be a boy. And if I win, you have diaper duty the first week."

"That's not fair," he complained, and she laughed, prodding his nose just like he had done to her earlier.

"It's a bet, Neil. Bets aren't fair," she teased, and he smirked before pressing his lips against hers.


	11. 11

**Authoress Notes: **XDDDD They interact in this one, Lorrie. XDDDD I took this Rozen Maiden quiz, and it said I was Souseiseki. XD

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters that will show up later.

**Disclaim:** Frick, I don't own anything.

_Merry-Go Round_

_11_

Why he was out here, he didn't know. No, wait. He knew why he was out here, though he wasn't sure how a simple disagreement over what color to paint the room that the children would be sleeping in would end in him being banished from the house.

Hell, he hadn't even really been arguing with her. He had simply turned down the idea of painting it green and pink. And then she had glared at him and said that if he didn't like the proposal, he could get out of the house for a while.

And as he left, she had slammed the door shut. Her temper wasn't easy to fray, but apparently he had said or done something that had made the fuse blow, and her snap at him like a serpent. He had never seen her that angry, though he figured that she'd be apologizing soon.

His mind ran through the reasons for her anger as he walked across the street at a leisurely pace , hands in his pockets as his copper eyes focused upon the ground beneath his feet. Had his refusal of the colors really made her that upset? Or had it been something else?

She could have been stressed before then, and then that had been the catalyst to make her snap and push him out the door. And now it was getting late, and he had nowhere to go, which was why he was headed to Lockon's house.

He walked up to the door, knocking twice as it swung open, and the blue-eyed male looked surprised to see him there, blinking. "Setsuna. What brings you here?"

"Marina kicked me out," was his simple answer, and Lockon couldn't quite hide the amused grin that spread across his lips, even as he allowed the brown haired boy into his house. They both sat at the kitchen table, and Lockon sighed.

"Alright, spill it. What happened?" he asked, wondering what the boy had done to irritate his wife. From what he knew of Marina, she wasn't easy to piss off. Setsuna looked to the side, for all the world looking like a sulking child, right down to the folded arms that rested on the surface of the table.

"All I said was that I didn't want the room to be green and pink," he admitted, and then he glanced back. "And then she said if I didn't like it, I could leave."

Lockon nodded before smiling, resting his chin in his hand as he held up a finger and opened his mouth. "Listen, kid. Try and be tolerant, okay? Why'd she want to paint a room, anyway?"

"For our children." Setsuna glanced at the table. "She's having twins."

Lockon blinked, and he turned as Feldt entered, glancing over at them. "Would you like something to drink, Setsuna?" she inquired politely, and he nodded his head quietly as she turned, one hand resting on her stomach as she rummaged around and retrieved two mugs.

Preparing tea, she offered one to her husband and the other to Setsuna, glancing over at the blue-eyed male. "Do I need to get blankets out for the couch?"

"Ye-" He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing, and he shared a glance with his wife. "I wonder who that could be."

He stood, walking towards the door and opening it before turning, grinning as he announced, "Hey Setsuna, Marina's here."

Sure enough, it was the Azadistani princess' worried visage that poked around, eyes alighting upon Setsuna and filling with relief as he stood and joined her at the doorway, where she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, tears lining her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and he pressed a hand against her back, guiding her away from the house and towards their own, argument forgotten as they disappeared across the street and into the warm glow that crept from beyond the briefly opened front door that shut just as quietly.

Lockon blinked and shrugged, grin pulling at his lips as he turned to face Feldt. "Well, that was a quick solution."

**[Haro!]**

Allelujah was honestly bored, all alone in the vast house that echoed with lonliness that mocked him. Marie had been pulled out with the other girls, something about a girl outing while he lounged around, bored out of his brains.

His fingers drummed against his leg that jiggled up and down, trying to find something in this place to entertain him and save him from the monotony that threatened to eat away at his brain-cells. Sighing, he stood and then stretched.

He got a drink, sipping from it while still trying to come up with something to do while Marie was away. To be honest, he was compelled to follow the group of females to the store or wherever they had gone just so he could keep an eye on Marie, though he knew she wouldn't appreciate it.

He couldn't help it, he was worried, and he was making no effort to conceal that. He didn't think that he needed to. He loved her, and this was simply his worry for her and the wellfare of their unborn child. But he supposed that she needed this outing to get some fresh air, and so he banished the thought of following them from his mind.

Glancing around, he found his phone on the table and plucked it up, fingering the smooth surface and debating for a moment, brow furrowing as he decided to go ahead and call his friends in hopes that they wouldn't be busy and would be able to accompany him somewhere.

He dialed a familiar number, holding the device to his ear as it rang two times before a voice answered. "Lockon?" It was too easy to call him by his codename, not his real name. "Neil, I mean. Sorry. I was wondering if you were busy today."

He got an answer in the negative, Neil answering that Feldt was off with the girls as well, which lead the black-haired male to think that Setsuna was off by himself as well.

"Well," he said by answer of Neil's inquiry as to why he was asking, "I was wondering if we could all just get together and talk."

Figuring a place to meet and assured that Neil would contact Setsuna, Allelujah hung up, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.


	12. 12

**Authoress Notes: **Finally, an update! :D

**Claim:** Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters.

**Notes:** I just remembered that I skipped Christina last chapter, so she's first next chapter. XD

**Disclaim: **Still own nothing from Gundam 00. Saaaad.

_Merry-go Round_

_12_

"_Saji_," growled Louise, her blue eyes sharp with anger as her hands curled into fists, and she stomped her foot on the ground, making her spouse flinch and take a tiny step back in case he needed to run away from her.

"Y-yes, Louise?" He was unsure of what he had done this time and how it had happened to make her so angry. She was definately ticked off about something he had done. He had become an expert at interpreting her tones, and this one was the 'I'm-not-happy-with-you' tone that he had heard so many times in their youth.

Sometimes, he wondered if he heard it less as a teenager than now as an adult. She took a step forward, snatching his ear between her fingers and pulling roughly, making him cry out and stumble as she began dragging him towards the kitchen.

"L-Louise, that kind of h-hurts!" She was ignoring his protests to her pulling on his ear, which would no doubt be swollen and puffy from her brief abuse of it as she let go of him and pushed him forward instead, towards the sink where there was a single plate with residual food on it.

"How hard is it to clean off the plate?" she snapped, and he flinched before meekly reaching out to rinse it off, and as soon as the semi-clean plate hit the bottom of the sink once more, the anger disappeared from Louise's countanance, replaced with one of happiness.

"Good," she said, and she latched onto his hand with her own, pulling him along. "Christina invited me to come along with her and the other girls on an outing, and I have a favor to ask of you."

_'At least she's not making me go with her,'_ he thought, but he kept that to himself, knowing that if he had spoken that aloud, he'd be in bigger trouble than just a dirty dish he had forgotten to rinse off. "What is it?"

"I need you to go shopping for me," she intoned, shoving a list into his hands and pointing her index finger at him. "And don't waste the money, because I'll be really mad!"

He didn't doubt that she would be. She softened her words with a quick, sweet kiss to his lips and a brief hug before she was out the door, the sound of the engine starting up as the car backed out of the driveway.

He smiled, though he blanched as he went to the door and yelled, "Wait! We only have one..." He trailed off when he found that the vehicle was already gone, and so was his wife. "car...now how am I supposed to get to the store?"

**[Haro!]**

Feldt sipped from her glass of water with lemon carefully, one hand resting on her stomach as she waited for the last of her friends to show up. Marina sat to her right, listening to Christina who was babbling away about the cutest designer baby clothes.

Marie sat on her left, staring at the table in thought. Feldt wondered if something was bothering the white haired girl, but she seemed to be fine, a content smile on her lips. Footsteps approaching made her look up, finding Louise racing towards the table and plopping herself down, almost out of breath.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I got held up."

"It's fine," soothed Feldt, brushing a few locks of pink hair from her face. "We should get going soon."

The only reason they had chosen this cafe was because it was an easy place to meet at, and to get something quick to consume before going shopping and such. Christina bounced to her feet, a ball of energy in comparison to the others who rose a little slower.

Feldt felt embarassed as she pulled on her shirt that stretched over the rounded quality of her stomach. It had been quite a surprise to learn that not only she was expecting a child, but still somewhat mortifying that she was the furthest along.

Sipping from the last of her drink, she placed it down and followed her companions towards the outlet chain of buildings that stretched around in a semi-circle. The first was blatantly obvious with the word 'Baby' written in pastel over what looked like little alphabet blocks, and they headed in that direction.

The scent of baby powder greeted them as they stepped inside the air-conditioned building, and the lines of mothers and mothers-to-be at the check out counters made Feldt look down, self conscious.

Christina latched onto her hand, startling her as she was pulled with the honey-haired girl down an aisle laden with toys and books on everything from pregnancy to potty-training.

"We need to find some cute clothes," insisted Christina, and she glanced over at Feldt. "Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"No," Feldt answered, hand ghosting along her stomach as she smiled. "It's a surprise."

Christina looked slightly put out that she didn't know the gender of the infant inside her, but she continued on, talking about anything and everything to the pinkette, who simply smiled and continued to listen, a hand on her abdomen the entire time.


	13. 13

**Authoress Notes: **See? The first is for Christina~ XD _Sweet Escape _ shall be updated soon!

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I claim the rights to the original characters.

**Disclaimer:** Still nothin' on owning something from Gundam 00. Not even Setsuna. Awww, that makes me sad.

_Merry-go Round_

_13_

"Hmm..." Inspecting her reflection, Christina pouted as she turned to the side, making the swell of her abdomen more apparent as she pulled on her shirt. It was a cute shirt and all, but it was from the maternity section, which made a little part of Christina wither away on the inside due to her growing size.

She knew that once the baby was born that she'd slim back down to her original size eventually, but it still upset her that she had out grown her normal outfits already. Making a face in the mirror, she sighed and hung her head before turning and exiting the bathroom.

Lichty was downstairs watching television, and she bounced down the steps to plop down beside her husband, hesitating for a split second before turning towards him, making him blink at the serious look on her face. "What's up?"

"Am I getting fat?" she inquired, and when he said nothing at first, the first glistenings of tears began in her eyes, making him panic as he waved his arms around in a comical fashion.

"No," he protested, and when she didn't seem to believe him, he sighed and took her hands in his, fingers folding over hers. "You're not fat, Christina."

"Really?" Hope sparkled in her eyes in place of the tears that had finally disappeared, and some part of him relaxed now that it didn't seem like she was going to cry anymore. "I'm not fat?"

"You're not," he soothed her gently, one hand coming up to toy with her hair. She leaned into his touch, enjoying the quiet affection as he kissed her forehead. "I like you the way you are."

"Lichty..." He smiled brightly, the same way that he always had, even when they were younger. Her eyes softening, she leaned against him, closing her eyes to soak in the content ambience that always seemed to surround him like a blanket.

Her fingers found his and laced with them as she snuggled onto his shoulder with a soft sigh. "I love you," she murmured softly, and he blinked before grinning, resting his head against hers.

"I love you too," he whispered back, and she smiled, almost asleep before she lifted her head to inquire,

"Do you think the baby will want a matching track suit?"

Lichty could only shake his head at the serious look on her face and allow his face to meet with the palm of his hand. Sometimes, Christina was just a little too much to handle. Still, he mused, he wouldn't have her any other way.

**[Haro!]**

The lifeless jade eyes stared back into his own copper ones, reminding him of how long it had been since he had piloted the machine before him, and his fingers twitched with the sudden urge to see the pannels lit up, and to feel the strength of the mecha beneath him.

The sound of the shed door sliding open, however, made him turn away to find Marina standing there, watching him quietly.

"Dinner's ready," she announced, and she lingered there, obviously waiting for him as she leaned against the thin door. He glanced back at his gundam one more time before joining his wife and pulling the door shut before allowing her to lace her fingers with his.

The trek back to the house was a quiet one, and he found himself inquiring in his normal manner, "How was your day?"

Marina blinked, oceanic eyes confused for a moment before she caught onto what he meant, and she smiled, tapping her bottom lip in thought.

"It was interesting, to say the least," she said as she recalled the day out with her friends. Christina had been more interested in dragging Feldt around while she, Marie and Louise followed at a more sedate pace.

He nodded quietly, leading her back towards their home. He had been adamant on being away from the palace and Shirin, who had seemed tempted to follow them here. He disliked her, and he found that she was rather pushy and demanding.

Marina hadn't given much protest to the idea of a house, and then it had been under Lockon's influence that they had chosen here. It was a quiet, pleasant neighborhood, and it was rather easy to keep his gundam unnoticed.

The pull on his hand stopped him from walking, and he blinked when he realized that his wife had stopped walking and was now staring at her stomach with an odd mixture of emotion on her face, her free hand resting upon the rounded surface.

Worry lacing into his tone, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and stepped forward, reaching for his other hand and placing it upon her abdomen. Confused, he was about to ask what this was for when he felt it. The subtlest pressure against his fingertips that shifted and then disappeared, as if it had never been there.

Marina shifted his hand to the other side, and the motion followed it. Glancing up, copper-brown met clear blue. Marina smiled and neither moved, basking in the quiet proof of life.


	14. 14

**Authoress Notes: **Schoolsucksblarg.

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I claim rights to the original characters.

**Disclaim: **I don't own Gundam 00. If I did, would I have to go to dreaded school?

_Merry-go Round_

_14_

"You think that she'll like this?" Marie stared down at the baked food in hesitation, fingers curling around the edges of the opaque tupperware. Allelujah blinked upon realizing that she had asked a question, and he smiled as he followed the white haired woman to the door.

"It's fine," he reassured her, wrapping an arm around her waist as they stepped out the door together. A hasty baby shower had been put together for Feldt, who was nearing her due-date. Marie still seemed unconvinced that Feldt would appreciate the food as she walked alongside her husband, eyes pensive.

"Still..." She trailed off and shook her head, finding the argument useless. Allelujah seemed to be at ease, his face lax in expression as they made their way towards the house the party was being held at.

Allelujah was the one who knocked upon the door, the oval of frosted glass with a single rose etched into it becoming the focus of attention for Marie until the door opened. Neil blinked before smiling, waving them in.

"You guys are early," he noted, though he didn't seem angry as he added, "nearly everyone's here already anyway."

Feldt appeared silently into the entry way, and Marie stepped forward, offering the container to the pinkette who blinked, eyes inquiring. "I made this," said Marie, smile appearing upon her lips before she continued, "it's alright if you don't want it."

"It's fine," said Feldt, answering smile appearing on her lips as she took the tupperware from the golden-eyed female and traipsed back towards the kitchen, one hand resting upon her swollen stomach.

"She's supposed to be on bed rest," said Neil from behind them, and he sighed, though no real irritation towards his wife was apparent in his voice or his expression. "But after Christina suggested this, she said there wasn't any point in it."

They made their way to the living room that had been decorated with streamers of blue and pink, seeing as the gender of the infant had yet to be revealed. Presents of the same two tones were laid meticulously on a folding table, and little snack trays had been set out as well for the guests.

The living room held a naturally open air to it, and on one side of the large, cream colored couch sat Setsuna and Marina. Saji and Louise were off to the side, either talking or arguing about something while Christina and Lichty sat on the shorter couch together.

Finding the other side of the couch where Setsuna and Marina sat to be the only open spot, Allelujah and Marie sat down side by side. Despite being slightly uncomfortable with being around so many people at one time, Marie found herself relaxing as time passed, eventually drawn into a discussion about baby clothes and handling of infants with Feldt and Marina.

Allelujah had gone to converse with Neil and Setsuna, and the three were grouped off on their own. The serious tone, however, wasn't existant, as Neil was laughing while Allelujah smiled, and Setsuna looked annoyed, as if Neil were picking on him for some reason or another.

This was a welcome change of pace from her past, she mused. And she enjoyed every second of it. Glancing over, her gaze rested upon her husband until he looked up. As if noticing her gaze, he glanced back at her and smiled, eyes soft. Heart swelling with warmth, Marie couldn't help but smile back.

**[Haro!]**

Saji was surprised when he was greeted home with not verbal words, but the smell of cooking food. It was warm and made his mouth water as his stomach growled, reminding him that he had eaten hours ago. Slipping his shoes off, he approached the kitchen, blinking at Louise, who was busy stirring something in a pan on the stove.

"What's this for?" he asked aloud, startling his wife as she squeaked and turned, looking almost guilty as her blue eyes danced away from him, unable to lock with his brown ones for more than a split, fleeting moment.

"Saji!" She paused, obviously trying to find a reason for her impromptu cooking as she shifted from one foot to the other, linking her hands behind her back, one still grasping the ladle she had been stirring the simmering substance with until she stepped forward, her arms winding around him.

"Louise?" He was almost concerned about her odd behavior, and he wondered if something was wrong and if she were waiting for him to ask. His fears were abated, however, as his wife pulled her head away to allow eye-contact.

"I've been sort of hard on you lately, and..." Despite her words, a small pout and dusting of pink graced her cheeks as she glanced off to the side, as if checking the progress of her cooking. "I figured I could at least do this for you."

His eyes widened a fraction before softening. "Louise..."

Her cheeks darkened as he wound his arms around her, holding her to him. Once again, he was reminded of how small and fragile she was compared to him, and how worried he had been after he had learned that they were opposing each other. But that had been a few years ago, and there was no point in dwelling in the past.

"Thank-you," he murmured into her hair, enjoying the soft scent of her shampoo as he pulled away to lift her chin up with his finger, smiling as he continued, "But you didn't have to do this."

"I know," she answered, and a shy smile worked it's way across her face. "But I wanted to, so just enjoy it, alright?"

He nodded. "Alright."


	15. 15

**Authoress Notes: **Teehee, I'm loopy from no sleep~

**Claim:** Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters, one of which will be appearing very, very soon!

**Disclaim: **Pssh, if I owned Gundam, it'd be a lot happier for the couples. -nodnod-

_Merry-Go Round_

_15_

Feldt's back throbbed in protest as she shifted on one foot to the other, and she held in the grimace from her face as she inspected the swollen alienation of her own feet. They were puffy, a reaction from her added weight as she made her way towards the bedroom, one hand placed at her back, the other on her stomach.

It had become a habit, she mused as her fingers traced the distended dome of her abdomen, the skin taut with the weight of the child that was closing in on the due date with each passing day. From inside the sanctuary of her stomach, she felt the baby shift, as if agreeing with her.

She couldn't title her baby as a boy or a girl, seeing as she had no idea what the gender was of the babe inside her. That reminded her of the bet she had made with her husband, and she paused before shrugging and sitting down on the bed, her feet glad to be off the floor as she reclined gratefully against the pillows.

She would rest for a little bit before walking around. Bed rest was no fun at all, and she flat out refused to be stationary as ordered by her doctor. Neil had done little to prevent her from doing as she wished, as long as she was careful. He had become more of an overprotective shadow within this last month, telling her what she could and couldn't lift and what not.

It was honestly adorable, but a little annoying sometimes, too. She couldn't bring herself to become angry with him, however, he was just being a good husband and father-to-be. The mental mention of her status in pregnancy startled her as she realized just how close she was.

In the middle of her ninth month, it was now that the fears started flooding into the pinkette's mind, never giving her a moment of peace. Feldt frowned as she touched her stomach, idly tracing shapes. She was apprehensive over the thought of childbirth. She had heard that it was painful, and that a select few said it wasn't worth it.

Personally, she believed that whatever pain she'd have to endure would be worth seeing the little face of the being that she and Neil had created. It'd be worth every second of agonizing torture, of that she was sure as she smiled, closing her eyes momentarily.

Rising back onto her feet with a little bit of difficulty, Feldt made her way towards the door and out of it, walking down the hallway as the door opened, and her eyes trailed to Neil, who paused before grinning playfully as he made his way towards her and kissed her gently before saying,

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Yes," she answered, stubborn as she placed her hands on her hips. "But I hate you today." He blinked, nonplussed. "I can't think of a reason right now, but I will."

"Oh?" Neil raised an eyebrow, obviously believing that she was playing around as he reached forward and placed his hand upon her swollen belly. "Does the baby hate me today too?"

Feldt paused, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

The amusement melted from Neil's face, and he wrapped his arms around her, startling her as he murmured into her ear, "The baby isn't allowed to hate me."

Neil felt the movement of the infant against his own torso, and he pulled away, eyes flashing triumphantly. "See? She agrees with me."

Feldt's face morphed into one of mild annoyance. "We don't know if the baby's a girl, you..." she faltered, obviously trying to find something to call him. "Idiot."

He tipped his head, wondering what had provoked her to call him an idiot. "Stupid," he returned the insult, and she jerked back, as if physically struck, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Moron," she said, though the slight twitch of her lips was caught by her husband, who's eyes glittered as he shot back,

"Airhead."

Neither of them said anything for a handful of moments before he cracked a grin, and Feldt began laughing, mild argument forgotten as she allowed him to guide her back towards their bedroom and onto the bed, laying down beside her before placing his head on her stomach.

"My stomach isn't a pillow," she told him mildly, though her fingers laced through his locks of silky hair anyway, and he closed his eyes.

"I know," he murmured, though he didn't pull his head away as his eyelids lowered and sent him into dreamland, much to the exasperation of his wife who simply shook her head and reclined the best she could while he used her stomach as a pillow.

Poor Feldt.

**[Haro!]**

Lichty blinked when he found Christina consuming a tub of vanilla icecream while sulkily flicking through the channels until she noticed his presence and looked up, an expression that demanded pity and understanding taking hold of her normally bright and vibrant features.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he sank down on to the couch beside her and she paused for a moment, spoon in her mouth as she let out a dramatic sigh and slumped, her head resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and he prepared to listen to why she was upset.

"I can't fit into any of my clothes," she complained, and her toes twitched. "And my feet hurt."

"Well," said Lichty, resisting the urge to laugh as he removed the cold tub of icecream from where it was resting on her stomach and placing it off to the side and missing Christina's pout at the absence of her snack as he pulled her closer, a warm hand spreading over her abdomen in the gentlest of touches. "There's no need to freak out."

"Yes there is," she wailed in protest, and he blinked as she flailed her arms around, nearly whacking him upside the head in the process. "Being pregnant sucks if I can't fit into my cute clothes!"

"But..." Lichty trailed off.

"Don't get me wrong, I want our baby but I want my adorable clothes!" Christina was bent on being upset about this, and she reached over her husband to retrieve her snack, chowing down angrily as she sulked and sent a glare towards the television, as if willing it to spontaneously combust.

Secretly rolling his eyes in good nature, Lichty sighed and figured that there was no other way to placate his wife than to just let her rant herself out and then she'd forget about what she was irritated about in a while.

He smiled, however, when, despite her mood, Christina's free hand found his and laced her fingers with his.


	16. 16

**Authoress Notes: **Yay, update spree!

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters, one of which will be making their entrance in chapter eighteen!

**Notes: **Louise's chapter is short. Like...really short.

**Disclaim:** Pssh, I wish I owned Gundam. Tieria'd be dead. O.o;

_Merry-go Round_

_16_

Setsuna wasn't happy. Marina knew it, and she kept sending him anxious, worried glances as her hand laced with his, and he glared at nothing in particular, scowl written across his features.

"I'm sorry," she spoke for what had to be the third time since they had boarded the small jet and she fiddled with his fingers worriedly, "but I need to check in Azadistan."

"Nn." Was his monosyllable response to that, and she sent him a blank, flat look in return as he sighed and looked away, and she closed her eyes, one hand resting upon her stomach that seemed more pronounced with the deep blue of the dress that she was wearing at the moment.

Puffy clouds and Robin's egg blue sky floated past them, and beyond the window, the buildings that made up Azadistan came into view as the jet began it's descent. Setsuna had made it clear long ago that he disliked being so close to his homeland of Krugis, though he wasn't going to let Marina go alone.

And so, it was with quiet dislike that he disembarked with his wife, standing near her protectively. Marina said nothing about his close proximity, and they both ignored the whispers that swirled around them. None of it was directed towards the princess, but rather her spouse, who heard each word as clear as day.

"I wonder what on Earth compelled Princess Marina to marry that Kurd." whispered one, and another sneered,

"Why doesn't he get lost? Princess Marina would be better off without him."

"Don't listen to them, Setsuna," spoke Marina from in front of him, and her hand laced with his. The whispers grew in intensity, though they quieted with a single reprimanding look of narrowed blue eyes from Marina, who strode towards the palace confidently.

Marina was free to choose who she wanted, and she had chosen Setsuna. She loved him, and she wouldn't stand for the insults towards him as her grip tightened, and her lips straightened into a thin line. If he found this attitude out of character, Setsuna kept quiet about it.

The princess had a backbone, and he supposed that though she was a supporter of peace, she would be rather difficult to handle if truly angered beyond reason. Dismissing the thoughts of his wife being anything but the gentle, kind woman that she was, he followed her inside.

"Welcome back, Princess. Master Seiei." The two maids greeted in perfect unison, tone polite and chipped. They stepped back, retreating as the couple advanced. Aware of the not-so-subtle glances towards her abdomen, Marina's free hand pulled at the fabric.

"Welcome back, Marina," said Shirin, and Setsuna's eyes narrowed. He disliked the woman greatly, and it had always seemed (to him, at least) that she was like a playground bully and pressured Marina into making decisions. It was part of the reason that he had made the adamant declaration that they wouldn't be living here in Azadistan.

"Shirin," Marina dipped her head, and she squeezed his hand once as if to say, _be nice._ He simply followed Marina's lead and dipped his head in acknowledgement, ignoring the look of distaste that the older woman sent him in return before Shirin refocused her attention on Marina, her cold green-gray eyes falling upon the definate swell that stretched out the fabric of the dark haired woman's outfit.

"Expecting, are you?" Murmured the woman, and it definately wasn't a mistake or alteration of words as she said, "To be honest, I would have expected better of you."

"Shirin!" Marina's tone was surprised but sharp, and she frowned as her hand touched her stomach. "I won't tolerate that choice in words around me or my husband."

The normally polite attitude of his wife hadn't recovered from their trip inside, and he could hardly blame her frayed nerves and short temper. Shirin looked surprised, and she shook her head before guiding them to a table that had already been set with three cups. They took their seats, and Shirin sat across from them.

"I apologize for my behavior," Setsuna resisted the urge to snort, keeping quiet as the older woman continued, "but I have a few suggestions for you."

Setsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes, wishing that this trip would be over soon.

**[Haro!]**

The sun was warm and brushed against the ground delicately, peeking out from beyond the sanctuary of puffy clouds as Marie and Allelujah strode down the sidewalk, hands laced. It had been the impromptu idea of Allelujah to go for a walk to the park, and Marie had agreed, seeing as it was a nice day.

Cars breezed past, sleek and shiny bugs that almost never left the black stretch of road until their destination. The slick quality of the emerald grass that covered multiple front yards reminded her that it had rained recently, and the air smelled clean and fresh after the brief shower of water from the sky that had otherwise cleared up magnificently.

Brushing a few strands of white hair away with her other hand, Marie glanced around as she strolled alongside her husband, observing the scenery that surrounded them. It being in the warmer months of the year, green foliage covered the gnarled trunk trees, squirrels chattering away to one another from behind the thick leaves.

The park slipped into view, and from where they were approaching, Marie could see children playing on the swings and chasing each other around on the playground under the careful eye of their mothers. It brought a smile to her face as they finally arrived and took a seat on a shaded bench beneath a tree that had blossomed to life with soft pink petals that drifted down like snow that belonged from some kind of fairytale.

Allelujah's hand never unlaced from hers, and Marie didn't mind it as she leaned her head on his shoulder, content with his presence, as she always was. She adored him, and she didn't know what she'd do if he suddenly disappeared.

Not wanting to think about that rather frightening thought, Marie distracted herself by opening her eyes and glancing around. The sharp cry of a child brought her attention to the source, which was a little girl, no older than five on the ground, holding her knee while she cried. Almost immediately, her mother appeared, kneeling down in front of the distraught child.

A few murmured, comforting words were exchanged as the mother soothed her injured child and scooped the little girl up into her arms, cradling her baby against her before walking away, obviously to tend to the child's injured knee. Marie blinked and turned to Allelujah, who had been watching the scene as well.

"Do you think that..." she trailed off, trying to find the words. "We'll be like that?"

Allelujah smiled, eyes soft as his hand tightened around hers. "I know we will," he murmured, and Marie smiled, nodding in agreement as they resumed watching the park, quiet smiles on their faces.


	17. 17

**Authoress Notes: **Okay, so Feldt won't be having the baby until chapter...20. Sorry, but we figured that it'd be better to just go around one more time. Eh.

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I claim rights to the characters who don't belong to Gundam 00.

**Disclaim: **If I owned Gundam 00...there'd be some even cuter scenes.

_Merry-go Round_

_17_

Louise pouted as she browsed through the isles upon isles of items that boasted low prices and how much better it would be to purchase from here than the competition. Amused, she snickered before turning, a flicker of brief annoyance crossing her features as she called out,

"Saji, hurry up!"

Her husband lagged behind, pushing the cart that had been laden down with rather heavy items. Guilt flickered through Louise, though she knew that he'd be better suited for the job, seeing as she wouldn't have been able to push the heavy cart without busting a gut or something of that kind.

"If you wouldn't walk so fast..." Saji let his statement trail off, not feeling up to getting into an argument at the moment as he swept his fingers over his forehead and observed where Louise had stopped to examine something. "Paint?"

"Yeah," said Louise, one hand resting upon the metal basket of the cart as she leaned against it, observing the colors and such with an expression of thoughtfullness. She had no idea why, but she had the sudden whim to paint one of the otherwise bland rooms in their house, and she turned towards her husband. "Saji, what color do you think we should paint one of the rooms?"

"Um..." Saji was obviously uncomfortable, knowing that whatever color he chose wouldn't appeal to the blonde who was standing before him, and he sighed before wondering why it had to be him to make all the hard decisions before answering hesitantly, "...blue?"

Louise blinked, and Saji tensed, ready for the onslaught of insults towards his choice of color, and he was rather surprised when she plucked the metal can up and deposited it into the cart. Confused by her behavior, he tipped his head to the side. "Louise? Is something wrong?"

Louise blinked, as if his words had pulled her out of a daze, and she shook her head, distracted as she stood there for a moment, allowing him to slip past her and she watched him head before her, gaze softening affectionately as she reached down, pulling at her shirt.

"Everything's fine," she murmured to herself before heading after her husband.

**[Haro!]**

It was now more than ever, Feldt decided, that she felt the weight of her pregnancy weighing upon her heavily, straining muscles and making her feet ache every time she stood on them for more than a few minutes.

She had been forced into bedrest with the warning that the baby could arrive any day now, despite her being at least a week away from her due-date. Neil hadn't budged an inch this time, however, and he was adamant that she barely leave the bed.

And to be honest, it was boring and frustrating that she wasn't allowed to do much else but watch television and talk to Haro, who was currently rolling on the floor, uttering random phrases as he did so. Rolling onto her side, Feldt's eyes focused upon the mechanical ball.

"Feldt! Feldt!" He chimed as he bounced onto the bed at her beckoning, and she scooped him up, holding him above her as she stared at the red LED lights that served as his eyes, the small pinpricks flashing every time he spoke.

Sighing and lowering her friend down onto the bed beside her, Feldt sank against the pillows that were nestled underneath her back, pouting as she flipped through the various stations on the television. There was nothing good on beyond things that didn't interest her at all, and her mind didn't seem to want to leave her alone at the moment, as her thoughts centered around how boring bed rest was.

Glancing down, she touched her stomach, tapping a finger against her bellybutton, which had extended as her stomach had swelled over the months and was now a small bump underneath her shirt. Feldt rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling, hands placed over her swollen stomach.

"How are you feeling?" spoke Neil, standing in the doorway and watching his wife as she peered around her stomach and gave him a flat look of boredom.

"I'll be glad when I can see my feet again," she sulked, and he laughed, taking a seat beside her and running his fingers through soft pink curls that had been taken out of the normal ponytail that they were usually held in. She closed her eyes, enjoying the affection as he sighed and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Just think," he murmured, hand touching her tummy, "we'll have another addition in about another week."

Feldt didn't answer him, and he glanced over, blinking and smiling as he found her fast asleep, her breathing soft and light. Pulling the blankets around her gently, Neil slipped down beside her and wrapped an arm around her torso, closing his eyes as he did so.

And so, for the rest of the afternoon, the couple napped together.


	18. 18

**Authoress Notes: **Hee hee, I like this story~

**Claim:** Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters who are getting closer and closer to making their appearances!

**Disclaim: **I don't own Gundam 00. This would happen if I did.

_Merry-Go Round_

_18_

"Christina?" Hesitantly, Lichty reached up and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer for a few moments before a muffled cry of,

"Go away!"

He sighed, frowning as he knocked on the door once more, pleading for his wife to open the doro and let him back into the house. Currently he stood outside, and he glanced around warily, as if to see if the neighbors had curiously poked their heads out to figure out what was going on in their little neighborhood.

Not a peep, not even the sound of a door opening. Nearly slumping against the door with gloom lines written down his face, he knocked once more. "Come on, please! I won't make any comments about your cravings, I promise!"

"That doesn't help!" screamed Christina from within their house, and he could hear the sound of her dragging a chair to prop it up against the door. He paled, and he slumped to the ground, hands touching the cold gray cement steps below him. This was the first time she had truly gotten angry with him, and it had been over a simple comment that her cravings were strange.

"This isn't good," he mumbled, and he sat with his back against the door, knees almost pulled to his chest. Christina had, once her seventh month rolled around, become more moody and easy to provoke into an angry state. He had stepped on a landmine by bringing up the effects of her pregnancy, and now he was facing the consequences.

"Hm? It's Lichty." The speaker made Lichty look up to find Neil and Setsuna standing near their driveway, both of them staring at the brown haired cyborg in curiosity. He let out a soft murmur of thanks before darting towards them.

"Christina locked me out of the house," he murmured by way of hello, and the grin on Neil's face didn't make the situation any better.

"Why?" Was Setsuna's inquiry, and Lichty scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner, laughing as he did so.

"I made a comment about her eating habits," he said with a helpless shrug, "and this is..." he waved a hand at the house. "the result of it."

"Tough," sighed Neil, clicking his tongue. "Feldt had some weird cravings, but I'm glad that's over." His expression turned to one of giddy adoration. "I can't wait to see my kid!"

Lichty and Setsuna exchanged a glance that seemed to say, _he's hopless._ Neil didn't seem to catch it, however, and the older man turned towards Setsuna, provoking imput from the younger male as he inquired, "What about you, Setsuna? Anything weird from Marina?"

"She put Jalapenos on icecream the other day," said Setsuna in a low voice, as if just the mention of such a creation made him sick. Come to think of it, the Kurdish boy did look rather pale...or as pale as one with his sunbaked complection could get, anyway.

Neil and Lichty made a face.

"That's pretty sick," commented Lichty, and Setsuna shrugged, as if he had already gotten over it. He had to admit that there was a softer side to the copper-eyed male that always seemed to emerge around Marina, even before they had been married.

"Anyway," said Neil, bringing the attention back to the situation at hand, "you better be apologizing to Christina soon. Don't want to sleep outside, do you?"

"Maybe you guys could..." Lichty trailed off as he realized that Neil and Setsuna had suddenly vanished, and he blanched. "H-Hey!"

But they were gone, leaving Lichty to deal with his wife on his own.

"Man..."

**[Haro!]**

"Setsuna, can you tell me something?"

The inquiry from Marina made him look up, and he blinked as she pulled on the fabric of her dress, attempting to smooth it over the swell of her abdomen, which had become more pronounced as the days went by.

"What is it?" he asked in return, folding the page in his book and setting it off to the side, attention solely on his wife, who chewed her bottom lip for a moment, debating as she played with the rings on her left hand before she finally blurted out,

"Do I look like a whale?"

Setsuna blinked owlishly and cocked his head, looking adorably confused at the abruptness of the inquiry. The look to Marina's eyes, however, was dead serious, and so he thought for a moment, examining his wife's frame as she stood before him, one hand supporting her back.

Though she was only in the fifth month of her pregnancy, he did have to admit that the size of her stomach did surprise him. Then again, a part of him whispered, there wasn't just one infant in there, but _two._ And so, her body had been forced to make room.

"Yes," he answered without thought, and he froze once the word left his lips as Marina tensed, and she blinked, as if she hadn't heard him quite right. Though he was notorious for being blunt and giving the unsweetened truth, he knew that it wasn't the right thing to say to a pregnant, hormonal female. Especially one he was married to.

"So you think that I'm..." she hesitated, and he mentally swore when tears began to well in her eyes and then fell down her cheeks, leaving trails of glistening skin in their wake. "a whale?"

"I didn't say that..." he trailed off uncomfortably, and a look of hurt flashed across Marina's features, though anger quickly chased it away as her eyes, now puffy, narrowed and she stalked towards where her shoes lay, slipping them around her puffy ankles before placing a hat overtop her head.

Glaring at her husband one last time, she ripped the door open and walked out, slamming it behind her. Recoiling from the sound slightly, Setsuna sighed and folded his hands together, glaring at the floor. He hadn't meant for her to take it that way, but it seemed to have been the way his words were taken anyway.

He'd give her a few minutes to cool down and if she had actually left, he had a good idea of where she had gone. Reaching for the phone, he dialed the familiar number and allowed it to ring until someone answered.

"Yo, kid." greeted Neil lazily, and he could almost imagine the two-fingered salute that the man usually gave. "What's up?"

"Is Marina there?" he inquired, seeing as it wouldn't have taken her long to arrive at the Stratos home. There was a pause before Neil answered,

"No, she's not. Why, did something happen?"

Setsuna wasn't comfortable with admitting what he had said, and so he hung up before he had to explain and he stared at the phone. There was another house that she might have gone to, and so he dialed in the number, hoping that he was right.


	19. 19

**Authoress Notes: **Teehee, Setsuna's a meanie~

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own these characters of which one will be making their appearance next chapter!

**Disclaim: **_Pssh,_ if I owned Gundam 00, I'd...-dreamy look-

_Merry-Go Round_

_19_

It was certainly a surprise when someone knocked on their door, and even more of a surprise when it was Marina, who looked distinctly upset as she blotted tears from her face with the sleeves of her dress.

Marie shared a glance with Allelujah before ushering the princess inside, guiding her to the couch. Though somewhat unused to comforting someone, the words flowed from Marie's mouth as she inquired, "What's wrong, Marina?"

Though they had never had any contact prior to a few years ago, they had become close, along with Feldt. That wasn't to say that Marie wasn't friends with Louise or Christina, it was just that she found more common ground with the quieter females such as the ones mentioned before.

Mutely, the black-haired woman shook her head, shoulders heaving with a soft hiccup as she dried her tears, and her lips trembled. "S-Setsuna called me a...a...whale..."

The mention of the words seemed to incite a reaction in her, and fresh tears dribbled down her face. Marie blinked, nonplussed as she glanced over at her husband, who looked as surprised and confused as she was.

"A...whale?" repeated Marie, and Marina nodded. Marie blinked, tilting her head to the side slightly. She had no idea why Setsuna would call his wife a marine mammal, unless he was referring to her size. She wasn't really even that big yet, Marie mused, and her hand brushed against her own stomach.

The phone rang, startling them both as Marina dried the rest of her tears, and Allelujah plucked the device from the cradle.

"Setsuna? Yeah, she's here." Allelujah glanced over, and Marie figured that Setsuna had called, checking on the whereabouts of his spouse. Reaching over, Marie swept her hand in soothing circles over Marina's back, despite barely knowing how to comfort someone.

"He's on his way here," said Allelujah as he hung up the phone, and Marie nodded before turning to Marina, who seemed like she was now calming down, and she looked towards the door as someone knocked. Opening the door, Allelujah stepped to the side as Setsuna entered.

"Setsuna..." Marina hesitated before getting to her feet, approaching her husband who looped an arm around her waist almost possessively and began walking away with her, murmurs of conversation following them as they departed. Shutting the door, Allelujah crossed the room and sank down onto the couch with his wife.

Neither said anything for a moment before Allelujah ventured, "Well, that was interesting."

"It was," Marie agreed, resting her head on his shoulder and lacing her hand with his, the other tracing the small swell of her stomach. She paused, recalling Marina's words before she turned to Allelujah. "Would you call me a whale?"

"Huh?" He blinked before smiling and shaking his head. "No."

Marie smiled. "I'm glad."

**[Haro!]**

Saji sank down on to the couch, exhausted. Louise was in the bedroom, fast asleep as she snuggled with a pillow, leaving her husband to relax and enjoy the brief momentary pause in their running around for a while.

Reaching for the remote, Saji turned on the television, tipping onto his side to watch the colorful screen with an almost bored, content look on his face. He was glad that Louise had agreed to take a nap, which, like mentioned before, gave him a break.

Running his fingers through his brown locks, he sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, his eyes switching to observe the plastic bags that they had carried home, two of which were laden down with paint cans that were actually pretty heavy.

What was up with her sudden whims, he didn't know. Propping his chin into his hand, Saji sighed and rolled onto his other side before sitting up and leaning against one of the patterened throw pillows that decorated the couch, staring at the television.

The announcer was mumbling something about an advertisement and how every household needed one, and he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, blinking as footsteps approached. Looking up, he found Louise staring at him, rubbing her eyes with one hand while she held the pillow with the other.

Traipsing towards him without a word, Louise sank down beside him and rested her head in his lap, pillow cradling her head as she closed her eyes and promptly fell back asleep. Blinking at the suddenness of her actions, Saji's eyes softened a moment later and he reached down, threading his fingers through soft blonde hair.

He continued the motion, stroking her hair and watching television until he fell asleep as well, his hand still resting on his wife's head.


	20. 20

**Authoress Notes:** Oh ho ho, we get to one of the exciting chapters! :D

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters, one of which shows up this chapter!

**Disclaim: **...I WANT GUNDAM 00 TO BE MINE! -runs off screaming-

_Merry-Go Round_

_20_

It was the light ache that started in the middle of her lower back that disturbed her slumber and made her open her eyes as it began to creep out from her back to her sides, and around to her stomach. It wasn't sharp but it was persistant, throbbing as she laid there, staring at the ceiling for a few moments as she tried to figure out what it might have been.

Could it just be normal pains from her pregnancy? No, that didn't seem to be it. So what could it have been? She frowned, touching her stomach and trying to settle the pain as she rubbed, though it didn't seem to be abated by the motion.

Rolling her head in the direction of the clock, she bit her lip as she found it to be around four in the morning. The realization of why she was in pain having reached her mind just a few moments ago, she rolled her head back in the direction of her husband, who was still sleeping, unaware to her predicament.

Should she wake him up? Or should she wait and see if the pains would fade on their own? Though she had been told about braxton hicks by her doctor, she knew that these weren't braxton hicks, and that this was the real thing.

Fear and excitement trickled through her veins like cold water, and she pushed herself into an upright position. The pain shifted a little, lessening slightly, though it persisted, confirming her thoughts as she pulled the blankets off and reached over, hand touching his shoulder.

"Neil," she murmured, and there was a sleepy blur of words from him, and she shook his shoulder harder, trying to get him to wake up. "Wake up."

"Go back to sleep," he murmured in return, rolling onto his side so that he was facing her. Biting her lip, Feldt's free hand clenched the sheets as she swallowed and said,

"I'm in labor."

_That_ made him jolt awake, his eyes snapping up to meet hers as he paused for a second before inquiring, "Are you really...?"

"Mm." She nodded, and she watched as he seemed to bounce out of bed, and he pulled her to her feet, ushering her towards the door, a suitcase in one hand and the keys to their car in the other. He was wide awake, no sign of exhaustion on his face as he herded her towards the door, snatching up her shoes on the way out.

Helping his wife into the car, Neil got into the driver's seat, and despite his hurried pace, the tires made little sound against the concrete of the driveway, and the houses were blurred images of each other as they sped away from the neighborhood.

His face an odd mixture of soberness and excitement, he glanced towards her as they came to a stop at a red light.

"How are you doing?" he inquired gently, voice soft as Feldt looked over, trying to keep calm.

"Fine," she answered, though her lips straightened into a thin line and her eyes shut briefly as pain rippled through the muscles of her stomach, and her fingers clutched the handle of the door. "Just...pay attention to the road."

He nodded, and she focused on the road as well, if only to distract herself from the pain that was intensifying slowly but surely. Adrenaline made her heart race, and she pressed her forehead against the window.

"I'll call the others when we get there," Neil spoke suddenly, and she found herself nodding, wishing for companionship when she arrived at the hospital. The said building came into view, and relief was quickly chased away with pain as she tensed out of reflex, knuckles white as joints locked together until the pain had subsided somewhat, and she could breathe again.

Her husband got out to retrieve a wheelchair, and she was grateful for it because Feldt knew that she wouldn't be able to walk right now. The door opened, and he lifted her up and into the chair, wheeling her towards the warm glow beyond the revolving doors.

The secretary, a bright, bubbly looking woman, looked up as they approached.

"My wife is in labor," explained Neil by way of hello, and the woman looked concerned as she glanced over at Feldt before pointing in a direction. Saluting her briefly, Neil propelled them in that direction, the creak of rubber tires on tile filling the air.

A nurse was already waiting, and Feldt was switched over to her as she was wheeled into an antispetic smelling room and helped onto the bed. Neil was forced to leave briefly, however, as they changed her into a flimsy gown that made her feel a little more exposed than she would have liked.

"I called the others," murmured Neil, "and they're on their way." He paused and reached over, smoothing back pink strands from her face, which was a soft shade of pink at the tops of her cheeks and he kissed her forehead. "Do you need anything?"

"No," she murmured, holding his hand with her own. "I'm fine."

He brought her fingers to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss against them, seating himself beside the bed and he reached over with his other hand, tracing the mound that made up her stomach. Relaxing as best she could, Feldt's eyelids lowered to half-mast as she rested her head against the pillows.

"Um," chimed a nurse from the entry way, "you have visitors."

Feldt and Neil shared a glance before looking up as Christina, Lichty, Setsuna, Marina, Marie and Allelujah trailed into the room, probably going over the recommended amount of people allowed in at one time, though nobody said anything about it.

"How are you feeling?" inquired Christina, her green eyes sweeping over her pink haired best friend, who looked remarkably calm for someone who was getting ready to give birth. Feldt offered a weak smile and answered,

"Fine, right now."

"That's good," intoned Marina from where she stood beside Setsuna, who said nothing in return as his hand laced with his wife's. He leaned down to whisper something, and she paused before smiling politely. "We'll be outside, alright?"

They turned and departed to the waiting room, Allelujah and Marie following after the white haired woman had given Feldt a reassuring smile. Christina and Lichty lingered, and Christina inquired, "Do you want me to leave too?"

"No," answered Feldt, "stay."

Lichty lingered with Christina as Feldt rolled towards her husband and inquired, "Will you get me some ice chips?"

Her stomach was growling, begging for sustinance, though she couldn't eat while in labor. Neil nodded and stood, stepping out of the room and reappearing a few moments later with a styrofoam cup of ice chunks as she had requested for and she tipped the cup towards her mouth, chewing as quietly as she could.

With something to concentrate on, the intensifying pain didn't seem that bad, though it still hurt. Nothing could stop it from hurting, and the doctor had plainly stated that he would only give her a painkiller if she needed it later on.

Anxiety gripped her heart and made it beat strongly against her chest as she glanced at the clock, hoping that this would be a quick process that would end with an adorable little healthy baby.

**[Haro!]**

The room had considerably grown noisier in the past half hour, a nurse coaxing her to push as the contractions rippled through her abdomen. Sweat made her bangs stick to her forehead as she complied, one hand gripping Neil's while the other held the railing of the bed.

Her eyes closed, and she bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry out. She wanted so badly to start crying and complaining about how she couldn't do this anymore, but she thought better of it as Neil leaned towards her, murmuring comforting words into her ear.

"I still bet it'll be a girl," he murmured, reminding her of their bet from earlier on in her pregnancy, and she cracked the faintest of smiles that flattened out as muscles strained, and she gasped for air. His fingers played with hers, and a quick glance towards his face made her blink at the worried, anxious look on his countenance.

"Are you alright?" she asked in the brief, momentary pause that she got from contractions, her eyes focused upon her husband who looked up and a weak, watery smile spread across his lips as he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently.

"I should be asking you that," he said, and she swore that his voice cracked slightly as blue-green eyes met her own viridian ones. "I'll be fine."

She gripped his fingers, unable to answer at the moment as she sucked in a breath and pushed as instructed, her face a vibrant pink from straining. Neil pushed sweaty bangs from her forehead, and she opened her mouth to say something when the doctor interrupted as he looked up,

"I can see the head."

"You're almost done, Feldt!" coaxed Christina from where she stood behind where Neil was sitting, Lichty having been forced to wait outside in the waiting room with the others. It had made her friend's husband upset, but he had complied anyway.

A final push allowed Feldt to recline against the pillows that had been propped underneath her back as her hands went lax, and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again as the shrill cry of an infant filled the room.

She looked over, staring fixatedly at the squirming, blood stained bundle in the doctor's gloved hands before the doctor turned towards Neil and inquired, "Do you want to cut the umbilical chord, Mr Dylandy?"

Neil blinked, and Feldt nodded her encouragement as he stood, releasing her hand as he walked over, taking the scissors hesitantly from the nurse and reaching for the line of flesh and blood that still connected the infant to Feldt.

He looked almost nervous as he did so, and then their infant was wrapped up as the doctor said, "Congratulations, you two. It's a girl."

"A girl..." breathed Feldt, and she looked up at Neil as she was handed the tiny baby. "You were right, Neil."

He grinned, and he reached over to extend an index finger towards their baby, who waved a miniscule hand towards the fingertip, sweet blue eyes opening briefly. Blue was an automatic color, however, and so the true color of their daughter's eyes wouldn't be apparent for at least a few weeks.

Soft brown tufts of hair, however, whispy and almost feather like, covered the little girl's skull. Feldt glanced up and asked, "What should we name her?"

Neil thought for a moment before smiling. "Alyssa."

"Alyssa..." Feldt tested the name out before turning towards her daughter and smiling gently. "Welcome to the world, little Alyssa."


	21. 21

**Authoress Notes: **Teehee, this story makes me explode with SQUEE!

**Claim:** Kyla, Lorrie and I own the original characters, which includes little newly introduced Alyssa!

**Notes: **I'll update other stuff! Eventually, when I get all the SQUEE out from me for this story.

**Disclaim: **I wish I owned Gundam 00. Pretty please?

_Merry-Go Round_

_21_

"I'm a father~" The coo was repeated over and over as Neil pranced about to the amusement of his friends and the annoyance of the nurse who was berating him for running around in his joy.

"Mr Dylandy, you can't run in a hospital!"

The blissful man seemed unaware of it as he continued to dance around, bright as can be as Christina sighed and shook her head, turning back towards the hospital room that Feldt was in and returning to it, watching as Feldt looked up from where she had been observing the little sleeping baby cradled in her arms.

"Is he still at it?" she asked, and her face flattened out into exasperation as Christina nodded and she sighed, turning her attention to the child in her arms. "Your father's weird, Alyssa."

"Aww," cooed Christina as she peered at the little pink swaddled bundle in Feldt's arms, "Alyssa's so cute!"

Soft pink baby skin clashed with the vivid azure of those tiny eyes, making Christina coo over the little girl who was nestled in her mother's arms.

Her hands clasped together, Christina couldn't help but think about the fact that soon, she'd be the one in Feldt's position, cuddling a newborn infant to her chest. Alyssa was asleep at the moment, her breathing soft as tiny hands curled near her chin.

"She's adorable," said Marina, admiring the tiny babe from where she stood, her hair pulled from her face into a low ponytail. Christina glanced around as Neil reemerged with a tray of food, and he sat back down beside his wife.

"When did they say you could go home, Feldt?" inquired Christina, and the pinkette blinked, pausing in thought for a moment before her green eyes connected with Christina's own and she replied in her normal soft tone that was just the slightest bit hoarse,

"Tomorrow morning, I think."

Christina smiled, and she was overcome with the impulse to start bouncing around like a hyperactive jackrabbit, though she knew she wasn't allowed to do that as she touched her stomach, feeling the infant kick from inside her abdomen.

Blinking as Feldt stared off into space drowsily, Christina smiled as she linked hands with Lichty and announced softly, "We'll let you sleep, alright Feldt? Call me when you get home tomorrow!"

Feldt nodded mutely, looking half-asleep as they walked away, and Christina turned towards her husband as they began walking away from the room that would be Feldt's until she was released from the hospital. "Alyssa was adorable, don't you think?"

"Yeah," agreed Lichty, and he smiled as he raised a hand and laid it upon her stomach. "Our baby will be adorable too."

"Mm-hm!" she agreed happily, and she paused. "What do you think we should name the baby?"

"What?" Lichty laughed. "We don't even know if we're having a boy or a girl."

"I know," she pouted, and her hand tightened a little bit, "but it'd be nice to think about it."

"True," he agreed, and they spent the duration of the ride home trying to think of baby names.

**[Haro!]**

Marina was sleeping at the moment, her head resting on his shoulder as she dozed, obsidian hair spilling over his shoulder as he glanced over, eyes softening. Contrary to popular belief, he _did_ know how to lighten up, it was just that it wasn't as easy as Neil and the others might have thought.

They did it without a second thought, while he had to pause and think about how someone normal would reaction that kind of situation, such as when Feldt had been in the hospital, giving birth. He had found Neil's parading around the hospital after Alyssa's birth amusing, though the smile had been awkwardly tilted on his lips.

It was a start, however, one that had started long ago, when he had still been a Gundam Meister. He still was, though Celestial Being hadn't had any interventions in years. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, however, he found Marina's hand and brought it to his lips, brushing a soft, gentle kiss against the knuckles.

His wife stirred but otherwise didn't move from her spot as she continued to nap. She had been sleeping more and more often, even though she was only nearing her sixth month of pregnancy. Her stomach, round and definately apparent, caught his attention as he reached over and placed a hand on it, blinking as movement pressed against it.

Marina shifted, and his eyes gauged her face before glancing back at her abdomen when he found that she was still asleep, his other arm looped underneath her neck and hand resting on her shoulder as he settled beside her, resting his head above hers as he felt exhaustion settle down in his brain like a heavy fog that refused to lift.

Hand still resting on her stomach, he fell asleep like that, unaware as Marina's eyes slid open and she blinked at her husband's peacefully sleeping face and then to the hand resting on her belly before her eyes softened and she reached over, placing her hand atop his and then promptly falling back into her peaceful slumber.


	22. 22

**Authoress Notes: **Teehee.

**Claim:** We (Kyla, Lorrie and I) claim rights to Alyssa and the other OCs that haven't show up yet. :D

**Disclaim:** If I owned Gundam 00, Setsuna would be a lot less angsty.

_Merry-Go Round_

_22_

The room was quiet, for the most part, seeing as Christina and Lichty had left some time ago, along with Setsuna and Marina. Allelujah and Marie lingered, as did Tieria, Louise and Saji. Neil was off somewhere in the hospital, acting like a total goofball over the birth of his daughter.

Speaking of her, the tiny little babe was currently situated in Marie's arms, Feldt having invited the white haired girl to hold the itty bitty baby. Marie's expression was cautious but soft, watching the tiny little face carefully as to not harm the little girl.

Alyssa gurgled, waving a miniscule hand as lips parted in a toothless smile, drool rolling over her lips. Allelujah's eyes softened as he neared his wife, looking up as Neil returned to the room, a giddy grin still placed upon his lips with no sign of leaving just yet.

"Are you done?" asked Feldt, exasperated as Neil shrugged, unfazed by his actions as Marie handed him his daughter back gently, and he turned towards Tieria, who was leaning against the wall, looking somewhat bored.

"Do you want to hold her?" he inquired, and the purple haired former meister looked surprised at the question, and Neil walked forward.

"I don't know how to..." Tieria trailed off, and Neil's smile never wavered as he placed his daughter in the crimson eyed innovade's arms and then adjusting them so that the little infant wouldn't fall onto the ground.

From where they stood, the others watched in mild interest and amusement at the awkward look on Tieria's face. It was obvious that he had never seen a child before, and he stared down at the babe in half-concealed wonder.

"She's small..." he murmured, and Neil simply chuckled at that.

"She _is_ a baby, Tieria," pointed out Allelujah, as if it were one of the most basic things to know. And in a way it was, that new life would be small when first introduced. The baby gurgled and reached up, grabbing a small chunk of Tieria's hair and pulling.

Neil laughed at the expression on Tieria's face, and Allelujah couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as well. It was amusing, and Tieria's face was relieved when Neil took his daughter back, subtly rubbing his scalp from the abuse that it had just been put through.

Figuring that the parents would want time to themselves and their little daughter, Marie stepped closer to Allelujah.

"We should be going," she murmured, smiling and waving her goodbyes with her husband as they departed, completely missing the relieved faces of the staff concerning the halt of Neil running around announcing that he was a father to people he didn't know.

**[Haro!]**

"My feet hurt," complained Louise as she rubbed at said areas, sulking as Saji seemed to ignore her, and she sighed, figuring that it was hopeless to try and get him to do something if he hadn't heard her the first time.

Sighing softly, Louise propped her head in her hand, reaching for the remote to the television. Turning it on, voices buzzed to life, and the screen was flooded with shifting shapes and colors. Leaning back on the couch next to her husband, she tried to engage in the conversation that the people on the TV were having, but found it utterly useless and boring.

Pouting, her head rolled to the side, and she sweatdropped when she found Saji asleep, his mouth slightly open and drool rolling from the corner of his lips. Raising an eyebrow before shrugging her head, she sighed and shifted so that she was curled against his side, placing her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Saji's eyes flew open, and he blinked as he noticed the added weight to his side and looked over, expression softening upon his wife's dozing form. Smiling, he looped an arm around her waist and cradled his head against the pillow once more, falling back into a content slumber.


	23. 23

**Authoress Notes:** Hoorah for updates! :D

**Claim:** Little Alyssa and the ones who have yet to make their cameo appearances belong to Kyla, Lorrie and I.

**Notes: **This is the last rotation before Christina's kid is born~

**Disclaim:** If I owned Gundam 00...-cue sparkles and dreamy, far-off look- laaa...

_Merry-Go Round_

_23_

Feldt cradled her sleeping daughter in her arms carefully, watching in a mixture of amusement and annoyance as her husband paraded around before the wheelchair she was in, high-fiving random people that he didn't know simply because he was happy that he had a daughter.

Alyssa was blissfully unaware of the idiocy of her father, being fast asleep. If he got any louder, however, she would wake up, and all amusement at his antics would be gone in favor of annoyance. Feldt knew that babies didn't sleep through the night for the first month or so of their lives, and so she was prepared to be up at who knows what hour, tending to the wailing cries of the tiny girl snuggled in the fleece blanket.

Fingertip dancing along the chubby, impossibly soft-skinned cheek of her daughter, Feldt looked back up, smoothing back a few strands of pink hair from her face. Neil was still at it, babbling about his child to anyone who would listen and ignoring the weirded-out looks he was recieving in return.

"Oh, Neil..." Feldt sighed softly, shaking her head. Her husband failed to hear her, and perhaps it was for the best as he continued to prance around, acting younger than he looked. The doors before them slid open, allowing three girls into the hospital.

Huddled together, they were obviously either related or close friends, and they looked up as Neil and Feldt approached, the nurse who was guiding Feldt's wheelchair remaining quiet and seemingly oblivious to the man's odd behavior.

"High-five!" He crowed, holding out his hand for the girls to slap. They stared at him for a moment, glanced between themselves, and then grinned as they slapped his hand in return, seemingly undisturbed by the fact there was a random stranger high-fiving them.

"Yeah!" cheered one of them, dark locks brushing just underneath her jaw. They walked around them before one of them piped up,

"Now let's go see your grandpa that's dying of terminal cancer!" **[1]**

**[Haro!]**

It was now more than ever that she felt the less savory effects of her pregnancy. She couldn't tie her own shoes anymore, and it was a miracle if she could catch a glimpse of her own feet beyond the swollen dome that was her stomach. And from what she had heard about swollen ankles, she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to see her feet in the first place.

Her back throbbed, complaining about the weight that she was still carrying around and demanding that something be done about it. But there was nothing she could do, and so she would simply have to endure the last few weeks of her pregnancy with what grace she could muster.

Bedrest had been forced upon her with the warning that the baby could be born any day despite being almost a month from her due date, and so she took the words seriously (for once) and obeyed the order not to do extra things that would strain her muscles.

That meant, however, that she had made Lichty her personal slave.

"Lichty," she wailed, and he poked his head of brown hair around the corner, watching her as she paused for a moment before continuing her request, "Can you get me some pillows and something to drink?"

"Sure," he agreed easily, and he disappeared, returning a few moments later with three fluffy pillows that smelled of clean linen and a glass of cold water, ice clinking against the glass. Nodding her thanks, Christina sipped from the beverage greedily, one hand resting on her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," deadpanned Christina, pout worming along her face as her head tipped to the side. "Admit it, I look like a giant marshmallow!"

Lichty blinked before shaking his head and taking a seat on the bed beside his wife. "That's not true," he argued in his normal, happy-go lucky tone and he reached over, kissing her before adding, "You're beautiful to me, and you always will be."

"Lichty..." His smile was absolutely sincere, no sign of doubt in his words. Almost overcome with the urge to cry, Christina wound her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Lichty's eyes softened. "I love you too, Christina."


	24. 24

**Authoress Notes: **Somehow, the cuteness always makes me want to update this multiple times. Hope you guys don't mind, Kyla and Lorrie! I love you guys!

**Claim:** Alyssa and the others belong to Kyla, Lorrie and I. Steal them and you shall die. That rhymes. Ha.

**Disclaim: **I wish I owned Gundam 00. This would _so_ be the happy ending for everyone!

_Merry-Go Round_

_24_

"Get up." The quiet words that weren't quite a demand caught Marina off guard, and she blinked owlishly as she looked up from the television to where her husband stood, keys clutched loosely in one of his hands.

"Why?" she asked, wondering why her husband wanted her to get up. He paused before copper met blue, and he replied,

"We're going out tonight. Lockon invited us to dinner."

Her eyes widened a fraction before softening as she was pulled off the couch gently, and she kissed her husband before wandering off to get changed. Finding clean clothes, Marina stepped into the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

Undressing, Marina's fingers found the little lines that had appeared some time ago, a pale, purple-pink in color. Stretch marks, the doctor told her, and nothing to worry about beyond having to deal with getting rid of them after she gave birth. It was simply a side-effect of the skin stretching, and nothing more.

Shaking her thoughts away from the marks disfiguring her skin, she stepped into the shower, warm water pelting her head and soaking through ebony locks. Her mind flitted from one subject to another like a ping-pong match, never lingering for too long.

Little Alyssa was adorable, she mused as she ran her fingers through damp hair as she stepped out and dried off before getting dressed. Feldt and Neil had a right to be proud parents of that beautiful little girl. Christina would be due soon too, she reminded herself that her other friend was mere weeks from her due date.

Thinking about it made Marina apprehensive about her own due date, which was further off, though it still lingered at the back of her mind like a shadow that refused to disappear. And so, dispelling those worrisome thoughts, she walked out of the bathroom to join Setsuna, who was waiting at the door.

The air was pleasant and neither too hot nor cold outside, cicadas buzzing from some obscure direction as she clambered into the car, reclining the seat slightly so that she could sit comfortably. The car was started, and they pulled away from the driveway.

"Where did he say?" asked Marina, and Setsuna glanced towards her before answering,

"A steak house."

Marina froze, and they shared a look. Shrugging, Marina figured that she'd find something to eat while there, and so the drive continued in relatively peaceful silence.

**[Haro!]**

Light music played in the background of the restaurant, though it was nearly drowned out by the chattering of people as they waited to be seated. Uncomfortable, Marie pressed herself closer to Allelujah as they hung outside. They had been given the task of ushering Marina and Setsuna to where the others were seated when they arrived.

Movement caught Marie's eye, and she looked in that direction to find said people approaching, hands joined between them. The subtle show of affection made Marie smile as they neared, and her eyes met Marina's.

"We've already been seated," she said, and she and her husband led the way back into the eatery, where the smell of smoke and cooking meats swirled around. Finding the large table, Marie gestured as Marina and Setsuna took a seat, and then Allelujah and Marie followed.

Alyssa was cradled against Feldt's arm, looking around in wonder. Her eyes remained a brilliant blue, though swirls of green danced through the vivid color. In honesty, Alyssa looked almost exactly like her father, despite her gender.

Lyle had been invited on this outing as well, and he sat with his wife, Anew. Neil was occupied with cooing over Alyssa, who swatted at his fingers with her chubby little hands, gurgling in response to his murmurs.

"What will you be eating tonight?" The waitress from earlier had returned with their drinks and watched the group questioningly until orders were taken. Marina and Setsuna, for some reason, were the only ones who refused to order anything made from a cow, and instead got chicken. **[1]**

Blinking and shaking it off, Marie ordered her food and turned back around, sipping from her lemonade as the conversations continued.

It was little things like this, she mused, that she enjoyed the most.

[!]

**Ending Authoress Notes: **

**[1]:** Think about it. Setsuna and Marina are _Middle-Eastern._ What do we eat that they worship? _...Cows._


	25. 25

**Authoress Notes: **I can't help it, I get carried away, this story is so cute~

**Claim: **Alyssa and the others who have yet to make their appearance belong to Kyla and Lorrie and I.

**Disclaim: **I wish I owned Gundam 00. That'd be awesome.

_Merry-Go Round_

_25_

Louise was playing with the little paper umbrella from her drink as they made their way to the car, twirling the toothpick stem between her forefinger and thumb while her other hand laced with Saji's, squeezing every now and then.

"Is there anywhere else you want to go before we head home?" asked Saji as they made it to the dark blue car that reflected the moon off it's surface. Louise paused, thinking, as her hand rested on the handle.

"Yeah," she answered, making Saji blink. He had figured she'd be tired and want to go home, but this was completely unexpected. "Can we drop by that baby place?"

"Sure," he answered easily, glad that Louise was in a good mood still. Not to say that she was never in a good mood, but she had been irritable in the last few weeks, and he had been afraid to invoke her temper, knowing that she'd be beyond livid if he had done something wrong.

She climbed into the car and buckled up as he checked for cars and backed out, parking lot giving way to the long expanse of nearly empty road. Saji slowed as they reached a red light, engine rumbling beneath his feet.

Louise was occupied by the umbrella at the moment, humming under her breath idly while she toyed with the little useless trinket that she had decided to take home. It was pretty, however, the wafer thin paper decorated with flowers and a nice, peach color as it's backdrop that made the floral print stand out more.

The store that boasted baby products loomed into view, glowing neon sign blaringly bright as they pulled into the parking lot and got out. Night had chilled the air somewhat, and Saji drew his jacket around him tightly while following Louise into the store.

It smelled of formula and baby powder in here, the colors pastels and gentle hues of faded colors that made him smile and look around. Louise grabbed his hand and lead him towards the clothes section, abandoning his hand to browse through the little outfits.

She hooked one on her finger and held it up, presenting it for her husband to see. "What do you think?" she asked, blue eyes searching his face. "Do you think it's cute?"

"It is," he agreed, stepping beside her. "But what about this one?"

And for a while, they enjoyed looking through baby clothes and trying to find the best outfits.

**[Haro!]**

"She's asleep," noted Feldt with a glance towards the carseat and the sleeping infant. She had opted to sit in the back, paranoid about the safety of her child. Neil chuckled and glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

"She's fine, Feldt." he soothed, and Feldt simply shrugged, adjusting the blankets around her daughter. Rubbing her eyes, Feldt leaned back, shifting to get comfortable. Neil glanced at her again and then back to the front as he said, "You're tired. Try and get some sleep."

Feldt would have protested, but she _was_ tired. It wasn't that Alyssa was trouble or anything, because she wasn't. It was simply that she was still drained from her stay in the hospital and then their dinner outing that they were returning from.

Nodding mutely, she leaned her head and rested a hand on the carseat, closing her eyes as she tried to rest in the short time it would take them to arrive home. Neil smiled, eye gleaming warmly as he continued the drive home.

Feldt was fast asleep when he pulled into the driveway, and he paused before getting out, debating on carrying her in as well. He didn't have to decide, however, as she stirred, rubbing her eyes before climbing out and carefully pulling the baby from the seat.

Alyssa whined quietly and stirred before going back to sleep with a soft sigh, fingers curled into tiny fists. "She's so cute," murmured Neil, arm winding around his wife's waist as they walked into the house.

The crib had been placed in their room right next to their bed for quick access, and Feldt laid Alyssa down carefully before getting ready for bed and climbing underneath the blankets. Neil did the same, and they soon drifted into peaceful dreamland.


	26. 26

**Authoress Notes: **Teehee, another important chapter!

**Claim: **Alyssa and the characters - one of which makes their entrance in this chapter - are owned by Kyla Lorrie and I.

**Disclaim: **I will find a grammatically incorrect and confusing way to say that I do indeed own Gundam 00. But this isn't that grammatically incorrect and confusing way to say that I do indeed own Gundam 00. So I don't. ...Or Do I?

_Merry-Go Round_

_26_

There was a strange feeling of apprehension that lingered in her stomach, making it feel heavier than normal when she woke up. Brushing it off, Christina rolled out of bed, smiling when she found Lichty still asleep on the other side.

"Wake up," she urged, and he inhaled before cracking open an eye and smiling tiredly. She waited until he was sitting up to speak once more, certain that he was listening. "I'm going over to Feldt's house for a while, alright?"

"Sure," he mumbled, flopping back onto the bed once she had departed for the bathroom. Christina cleaned up and got dressed, hand resting on her stomach. The subtle ache to her back went mostly ignored, having gotten used to it in the past months.

Pulling on her shoes, Christina pulled her hair into the regular ponytail and headed out the door. Even if Lichty had barely heard anything she had told him, she figured he'd be able to deduct where she was once he was fully awake.

The walk to Feldt's wasn't that bad, and she found herself enjoying the warm breeze that played with her honey-colored hair as she walked up the front steps and knocked. Footsteps approached, and Neil opened the door, smiling at her.

"Come on in," he said, and she did so, discarding her shoes at the door. Feldt rounded the corner as she looked up, holding Alyssa in her arms. The baby turned her head to observe Christina with bright blue-green irises, her hands smacking together.

"Hi there, little Alyssa," cooed Christina, walking over and smiling as Feldt handed Alyssa over. The little brown haired infant smacked her hands against Christina's shoulder, head bobbing as she looked around.

She was adorned in a dress that said 'Daddy's Princess' on it in curly pink writing that looked absolutely adorable. Shifting, Christina knelt, wincing as faint, throbbing pain seared from her back and then faded.

Feldt blinked, having caught it. "Are you sure you should be walking around this close to your due date?" she inquired, worried about her friend. Christina smiled and waved it off as she watched Alyssa reach for a toy while she wriggled her legs, unable to crawl just yet.

Noting that it was quiet for the most part, Christina looked up to find that Neil had left, and she glanced towards Feldt as she asked, "Where'd he go?"

"He's hanging out with the guys today," explained Feldt with a smile. Christina nodded and watched Alyssa gurgle for a moment before folding her legs beneath her and attempting to stand, wincing as the same pain from earlier spread through on both sides, her hand pressing against her back to soothe the discomfort.

Feldt watched her for a moment before asking, "Are you alright?"

Christina would have said that she was just fine, were it not for another stab of throbbing pain in her back that silenced her. Pressing her lips together, she shook her head, other hand resting on her stomach. Feldt guided her to a chair and reached for the phone as she said,

"Just stay calm and I'll call Neil. Do you want me to call Lichty too?"

Christina nodded. "Please."

**[Haro!]**

Christina found herself accomodated into a hospital room and dressed in a flimsy hospital gown by the time Lichty arrived.

"Finally!" she puffed, throwing him an irritated look despite her hand finding his and gripping it tightly.

"Sorry," answered Lichty, grin failing miserably with the almost chalky white color of his skin. Despite being part machine, that didn't mean that he couldn't be nervous, and he sure as hell was. His fingers laced with hers, and he held them tightly.

Feldt had been told to stay in the room as well, being someone that Christina felt close to, as well as the fact that Feldt had allowed her to stay when Alyssa had been born. The infant was in the care of Sumeragi at the moment, seeing as both parents were here.

"Breathe, Mrs Tsery," reminded the nurse, and Christina threw her a dirty look as she continued with the almost exaggerated breathing. She whimpered as her muscles rippled, and her knuckles bled to white as she clutched her husband's hand.

"I can't do this," she wailed, tears stinging the corners of her eyes, "I can't. It hurts!"

"You're doing great," soothed Lichty, smoothing back her hair with the other hand that wasn't being crushed. Despite his hand being made out of machinery, it actually kind of hurt, how tightly she was holding his fingers together.

Christina bit her lip, cheeks a vibrant red as she gasped for air, head resting against the pillows. The nurse coaxed her to push, and she gave into temptation as she flipped the nurse the bird and did as she was told, slumping against the cold pillows with a soft groan as her muscles relaxed.

Her grip lightened on her husband's hand as the wailing cry resonated through the room, and a tired smile spread across her face as she pushed sweat dampened bangs from her forehead.

"That's our baby," she murmured to Lichty, who looked stunned as the doctor held up the infant and announced,

"It's a boy!"

"A boy..." whispered Lichty, and a giddy grin spread across his lips as he was handed the little boy who gurgled and fussed until he was handed to Christina, who sat up and stared down at the infant.

"Hello there, Brent," she murmured, giggling despite the tears that traced down her face. "I'm your mommy."

A dull thud made Christina look over, and she shared an exasperated look with Feldt as Lichty laid on the ground, having passed out.


	27. 27

**Authoress Notes: **Teehee.

**Claim: **Alyssa, Brent, and the other characters are owned by Kyla, Lorrie and I.

**Disclaim: **I dun own Gundam. Damn.

_Merry-Go Round_

_27_

"He's adorable," remarked Marina as she cradled Brent before handing him back to his mother, who smiled tiredly and nuzzled her son. Marina smiled, glancing towards her husband. He glanced over when he felt her gaze on his face, and he blinked.

"What?" he inquired, and she shook her head, lacing her hand with his. Her other hand rested on her swollen stomach, feeling movement beneath her hand. Bidding her friends goodbye, she and Setsuna turned to leave, heading down the elevator.

Marina blinked when she noticed that Setsuna was staring at her, and she blinked, confused as her head tipped to the side. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he announced and she figured that if had been something of importance, he would have told her outright. Her hand still laced with his, she allowed her husband to lead her out to the car.

"Hey, Setsuna?" she spoke up as he started the car, and the dark haired male turned, watching her curiously. "Do you...do you want to know the gender of our children before they're born?"

He blinked, nonplussed and obviously confused.

Embarassed, Marina ducked her head, playing with her wedding ring for a moment before finding the words necessary to continue. "I was thinking about it, but I want to know what you think before we decide anything."

Setsuna was silent, obviously in thought as the hospital faded from sight and the quiet road that lead towards their house stretched ahead of them. It startled her somewhat when he decided to speak up in his normal, quiet tone.

"It should be a surprise," he answered at last, and Marina's blue eyes softened as she touched her stomach. Being pregnant with twins had it's advantages, she supposed. They were right in buying both boy and girl clothes, though she could have two girls or two boys.

Personally, she hoped it was one of each, a little girl and a little boy. She could see it now, in her mind's eye. If she had a little girl, it would look like her, and the little boy would look like his father. She couldn't say that for certain, but it was nice to daydream.

When they arrived home, Setsuna looked over, only to find Marina fast asleep, smile on her face.

**[Haro!]**

Examining herself in the mirror, Marie's hands pulled on her shirt as if to try and hide the bump of her stomach, but to no avail. Pouting slightly, she turned and exited the bathroom to find her husband. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some mindless show on the television.

She smiled at him before wandering to grab something to eat, opening the door to the fridge. Allelujah glanced over as she was doing so, head tilting as he watched her. Her shirt was by no means too small, but he could see a sliver of her abdomen peeking out from underneath it as she rummaged around for something to eat, and he smiled. It was cute, he told himself, and so he remarked,

"I can see your stomach."

Marie paused, and for a moment, all that was heard was the background chatter of the television. Her hand tightened around the handle of the fridge, and she slammed it shut. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Her tone was low and dark, eyes narrowed. Allelujah blinked, wondering what he had said to make her angry. "Answer me."

"Ah...I don't know-"

"Did you," she cut in, obviously not the sweet, gentle Marie that he knew, "or did you not just say that you didn't not think that I was fat?"

"...Yes?" Allelujah was confused by what she had just said. Her eyes narrowed even further, and her face darkened. Obviously, that had not been the right answer. Allelujah swallowed nervously. "Shit."

"So you did call me fat," she hissed, looking beyond livid as her hands clenched into fists, and her jaw tightened. She glanced around, looking for something to hit him with, and her hands found purchase upon a book. Gold eyes blazing, she threw it at him and he brought his arms up to defend himself, book dropping harmlessly to the floor.

"Marie, please-" Allelujah was cut off as she ran towards him, and he swore in his head. It was obvious that Soma had emerged, and he had no idea of how to snap her out of it. He couldn't hurt her - not that he would have, even if she wasn't pregnant -, and he ignored the malicious tone of Hallelujah taunting him and wanting to be let out so he could 'chat' with Soma.

He caught her hands as she struggled, glaring daggers at him as she struggled to pull her hands out of his grip. "Calm down," he pleaded, eyes searching hers. "Come on, calm down."

She paused for a moment before wrenching her hands out of his grasp and turning on her heel, stalking towards their bedroom. The sound of the door slamming was something akin to a gunshot, and he recoiled at the sound.

"Damn it," he sighed, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. He had no idea what to do, this having been one of the rare times that Soma emerged. It probably was best if he left right now, and so he slipped his shoes on and headed out the door.


	28. 28

**Authoress Notes: **-laughing-

**Claim: **Alyssa, Brent, and the other characters belong to Kyla, Lorrie and I.

**Disclaim: **Obviously, I don't own Gundam 00.

_Merry-Go Round_

_28_

"Sa_ji_," wailed Louise, pouting as he flinched back from her. Not surprisingly, he had managed to make her angry, and now he was frantically trying to find a way to diffuse the situation before he was thrown out of the house and forced to sleep with a rock for a pillow.

"L-Louise, I didn't mean to-" Her hand striking his cheek cut him off, skin stinging where she had struck as he held his hand there, staring at her in a mixture of shock and indignance. "You didn't have to hit me!"

"Well," she said, eyebrow twitching wildly as she placed her hands at her hips, "You're being an idiot, so yes I do!"

How he was being an idiot, Saji really didn't know as he sighed and shook his head, smoothing back brown locks from his face. Dealing with his wife had become more difficult in the past few days with her irritable mood and easy to invoke temper, though he loved her more than she could probably comprehend.

Straightening up, he advanced towards her, making her eye him warily, as if she half-expected him to hit her back. He didn't, however, and his arms wound around her, pulling her towards him in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, even though he wasn't quite clear on why he was apologizing as he held his wife against him, chin resting atop her head. He had always been taller than her, ever since they were in their teens. It was adorable, he mused, and he blinked as Louise relaxed against him.

"Saji..." She rested her head against his chest, struggling not to cry. This past week had been stressful for her, though she had no right to take it out on her husband like she had. Pressing her lips together, she hugged him before pulling back. "I'm going to go take a nap, alright?"

"Alright," he answered, smiling as she kissed him briefly before heading for their bedroom. He sighed as soon as he heard the door click, and he sank onto the couch with an exhausted gust of air. "Man...This is so confusing."

Poor, poor Saji.

**[Haro!]**

Neil was playing with Alyssa when the doorbell rang, and he blinked before sharing a glance with Feldt and getting up, opening the door. Allelujah stood there, and he looked up as he inquired, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," replied Neil easily, allowing his friend inside and shutting the door, curious as to why Allelujah had left without Marie. Usually they were glued at the hip, he mused. And it wasn't annoying, it was actually kind of cute.

Feldt bent down and lifted up Alyssa, turning towards her husband as she said, "I'll put Alyssa down for her nap, alright?"

"Okay," he answered, turning back towards Allelujah as Feldt's footsteps faded in the direction of their bedroom. "So, did something happen?"

The uncomfortable, hesitant look on Allelujah's face said it all, that something _had_ happened between him and Marie, and the dark haired meister played with his fingers for a moment before speaking up. "Soma's in control right now, and I don't want to hurt her, so I left."

"Ah. But I thought that Soma usually didn't emerge unless she was angry." Neil pointed out, and Allelujah ducked his head, ashamed for some reason that had yet to be disclosed.

"She doesn't," he agreed, and he looked away, unable to make eye contact as he lowered his voice into a near mumble. "She said I called her fat."

Neil blinked owlishly. "Did you call her fat?"

"No!" Denied Allelujah. "All I said was that I could see her stomach, and she got really angry about it."

"Well..." Neil leaned back in his seat, musing over what his companion had told him before leaning forward again. "It's pretty easy to take that as an insult towards her weight, so...it's understandable that she took it the way she did."

His words just seemed to make Allelujah feel even worse.

"I'll have Feldt get some blankets, and you can crash on our couch tonight," offered Neil, and relief ping-ponged in Allelujah's bi-colored eyes. Patting his friend on the shoulder, Neil got up and went to find his wife and tell her what the arrangements were.


	29. 29

**Authoress Notes: **-rubs eyes- sleepy...-yawns- I promised I'd update, right, Lorrie and Kyla? Here's some cute fluff for you guys~

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own Alyssa, Brent, and the future characters.

**Disclaim: **-pout- I wish I owned Gundam00.

_Merry-Go Round_

_29_

The hiccuping wails of their son was what woke Christina from her slumber and she sighed before pushing herself upright. Lichty was out cold on the other side of the bed, a line of drool tracing down his chin. Shaking her head, Christina rose and walked towards the crib, where the tiny visage of Brent stared up at her with watery eyes.

"No need to cry," she soothed, picking him up and holding him to her gently. His wails quieted somewhat, though he fussed in her hold, hands gripping the fabric of her nightgown. He needed a diaper change, thought Christina, and she carried her infant son towards the changing table.

Placing him down gently, she began to change his diaper. His crying had stopped completely, and he was glancing around at the walls of the room in amazement, gurgling as she replaced his diaper with a clean one and buttoned up his pajamas.

Holding him, she rocked the tiny boy from side to side, hoping to get just a few more hours of sleep before he needed to be fed again. It was a wonder she had gotten as much sleep as she had after they had gotten home from the hospital.

It was a rarity for babies to sleep through the night, she had been told, and it was surprising that Brent slept as much as he did, only waking when he needed fed or changed. Glancing down at her child, Christina smiled as she found Brent fast asleep.

Kissing his forehead and smoothing soft whisps of brown hair from his face, she marveled at how much he looked like his father, even as young as he was. The same hair color, though she couldn't determine his eye color, as the irises were still a sweet, bright baby blue.

Retreating from the crib, she laid back down beside her slumbering husband, staring at his face before reaching out to touch his cheek. Lichty shifted and she paused, wondering if she had woken him up. A sleepy slur of unintelligible words fell from his mouth as he continued to sleep, and Christina rolled her eyes before getting comfortable and falling back into the realm of dreams herself.

**[Haro!]**

Walking properly was becoming a battle.

Her back ached almost constantly now, and her feet were swollen beyond recognition. But the pain and annoyance with the unpleasant changes to her body was worth it, Marina supposed as she rested a hand on her stomach.

A kick from the left was the response to her touch, echoed by one on the right. Blinking, Marina's eyes softened as she lowered her hand from her abdomen. It wouldn't be long now, she told herself, and her pulse jumped before returning to normal tempo.

Would she make a good mother? It was one of the many worries that plauged her mind more often now than it had, now that her due date was looming ever closer with each passing day. To distract herself from those thoughts, Marina turned towards the bedroom.

"Setsuna," she called, and the door opened, her husband poking his head around the corner. "Are you coming with me to class?" She had started attending a parenting class, and she was hoping to encourage Setsuna in joining her.

"Fine," he replied quietly, and she blinked at his response before smiling and waiting for him by the door. Once he had his shoes on, the couple made their way to the car. What depressed her about the car was that she had to move the passenger seat back in order to fit comfortably.

Marina would be happy when she got her body back to herself. To entertain herself in the ensuing silence - Setsuna had never been one for conversations in the car - she watched the fences flash by in flickers of chipped white paint and telephone poles.

Before she realized it, Setsuna was pulling into the parking lot of the building that she attended class in, and she got out with him, reaching for his hand. His fingers intertwined with hers as they entered the building, and the receptionist smiled at the black haired princess.

"Your husband, Marina?" she asked, and when she nodded, the woman smiled at Setsuna. "Welcome, Mr Seiei. And congratulations."

"Thanks," came Setsuna's curt but polite reply, which seemed to take her off guard. Brushing it off, Marina lead him towards a room where other expectant mothers were gathered. Setsuna wasn't the only male, as a few husbands lingered around their wives, watching the stretching exercises with a look of confusion.

Marina sat down on a mat, and Setsuna sat down beside her. The instructor, a young woman in her twenties in a soft cotton shirt of green and black cargo pants whistled to capture attention before smiling brightly as her pony-tail bobbed behind her. "I happened to notice that we've got a few guests," she announced, gesturing to the males who were scattered throughout the room, "so we're going to begin with something a little different."

It was quiet as she glanced around before she continued. "I want the husbands to talk to their children." Sensing that there was an air of doubt in the room, she cleared her throat. "By now, the fetus is able to hear, and it enhances brain development if they hear their parents voices."

She then glanced around and took her leave, trusting that the guys would listen to what they had been told to do.

Marina blinked when a hand touched the rounded surface of her stomach, and her eyes snapped towards Setsuna. It was rare for him to do something like this, she thought, though she'd enjoy it while it lasted. His palm was warm against her skin and she touched his hand, guiding it to the side.

Her eyes remained fixed upon his face, reading the surprise on his face when her skin jolted against his touch. He didn't remove his hand when she let go, and though he didn't say anything, she was perfectly content.

And Setsuna's hand never left her stomach until it was time to go home.


	30. 30

**Authoress Notes: **Happy All Hallows Eve, y'all! This is a special Halloween Edition for _Merry-go Round_! Yay! *fanfare*

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own Alyssa, Brent and the others that haven't arrived yet.

**Disclaim: **If I owned Gundam 00, I wouldn't have to go to school anymore.

_Merry-Go Round_

30

"It's Halloween," Marie mused aloud as she traced the date with her fingertip, a small decorative pumpkin with a toothy grin marking the square. Beneath it, a note had been hastily scribbled to remind them of the Halloween party.

Her hand touched her stomach, pulling her shirt down over the bump as she turned towards her husband, who looked up from where he had been reading a book.

"What should we go to the party as?" she inquired, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. "It says to dress up."

"I don't know," Allelujah answered, and Marie pouted before shrugging her shoulders. There wasn't any way that someone would get her to dress in an actual costume bought from the store, knowing that whatever size she got would still make her pregnancy painfully obvious. And so, she would have to come up with something on her own.

Walking across the room to the phone, Marie dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. It rang twice before being picked up. "Marina? It's me, Marie," she began once someone had answered. "I was wondering what you were going as for the Halloween party."

She figured that if anyone could help her with her predicament, it would be Marina, who was reaching the last stretch of her pregnancy. "Well..." Marina trailed off, slipping into thought as silence filled the line before she answered at last. "I was going to wear an orange shirt and draw a face on it to go as a pumpkin."

How cute, Marie thought. "I was wondering if you could help me come up with something to wear."

Once again, the line was filled with silence as Marina thought before answering. "You could go as a ghost," she answered thoughtfully, "with a white bedsheet and the face on your stomach."

"Thank-you," Marie said, hanging up with her friend, an idea for her costume ready in mind. She bustled off to the bedroom, pulling a spare bedsheet from the closet. It wasn't as if they would use this one, she mused, and she could always buy another.

And so, she set to work with it before pulling it over her head. It fit like a long poncho around her, folds of white fabric falling against her. The face stretched neatly over her abdomen, and she smiled as she turned and left, heading for Allelujah, who looked up as she approached.

"Well?" she asked, turning around in a small circle. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful," he answered, rising to his feet. Neil had somehow convinced him to go as an escaped insane patient, which hit maybe a little to close to home for comfort. But he seemed fine with it, and she pushed it to the back of her mind as she kissed him and headed for the door, ready to meet up with the others.

**[!]**

"Saji," wailed Louise, stomping her foot for emphasis, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"L-Louise," stammered Saji, obviously embarassed as he pulled at the costume he had been forced into by his wife, "d-do I really have to wear this?"

"It's cute," she cooed, toying with the pacifier around his neck and pulling him closer to her. "And yes, you do." Saji simply sighed and complied willingly, not wanting to provoke her any further.

Louise was dressed as a queen, the dress hiding her stomach from view, which had begun to show in her fourth month of pregnancy. She was pleased that she could still fit into regular costumes, however, and so she said nothing more about it as they headed for the car.

It wasn't a long trip to the Dylandy residence, where the others were waiting. Little Alyssa was being cradled by her father as she played around with Haro, who bounced near by. The child had been dressed as a replica of the pet robot, something that Louise found amusing and adorable.

"We're going to take Alyssa and Brent trick or treating before the party," clarified Feldt as they approached, and Louise nodded her head.

"I'm going to hang back," announced Marina, a hand resting on her swollen abdomen. It was clear that she wasn't up to walking around for any long amount of time, and she turned towards her husband. "You're free to go with them, if you want."

Setsuna simply shook his head, remaining by his wife's side. Turning back towards the couples who were joining the expedition for the childrens' first trick-or-treating, Louise smiled and followed them, observing costumes.

Marina had been dressed as a pumpkin, orange shirt sporting black faces on her stomach, one smiling while the other frowned. Similarly, Marie wore a ghost costume, the face over her stomach. It was cute and creative, Louise noted as she glanced over. Feldt had been dressed as a kitten, Christina as a queen just like her.

Louise wasn't surprised to see that Setsuna had been dressed as a gundam, or that Neil had taken great amusement in being dressed as a pirate. Lichty had dressed as a clown, his son as a small robot. Allelujah as an insane person, and her own husband as an overgrown infant.

Suppressing laughter at that, Louise followed them down the sidewalk.


	31. 31

**Authoress Notes: **The chapter before Marina's~ I did my research for that, too~

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I claim rights for Alyssa, Brent, and the two babies who will be showing up very,very soon!

**Disclaim: **If I owned Gundam 00, I'd be one really happy teenager.

_Merry Go Round_

_31_

"Dear," began Feldt, observing the pumpkin-themed bag filled with candy that sat on the table before turning towards her husband, who was pulling the eyepatch from his face as she continued. "The reason you wanted to take Alyssa trick-or-treating was because you wanted her candy, wasn't it."

Neil stiffened, caught in his plan as he turned to face his wife, who was watching him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He laughed sheepishly, eye darting around for something that might help him get out of this situation. Alyssa gurgled sleepily from where she lay on a blanket, already bathed and changed into her pajamas. Haro rolled back and forth gently, eyes blinking as the little orange sphere chirped robotically,

"Candy! Candy!"

"Traitor," mumbled Neil, though Haro had done nothing wrong. Feldt simply sighed and shook her head, leaving the candy to sort out later as she bent and lifted her daughter from the floor. Soft, tiny hands found her neck, soft hair tickling the skin as her baby sighed softly and closed her eyes, leaning against her mother. Feldt's eyes softened, and she carried her child towards the bedroom, Neil following quietly. Feldt gently placed Alyssa down into the crib, where the tiny infant rolled for a moment before falling into a quick, silent slumber.

"She's beautiful," Neil murmured, kissing the top of his wife's head as he wound his arms around her waist. Leaning into his touch, Feldt closed her eyes before lacing her hand with her husband's and leading him from the bedroom. It was unnaturally quiet without their daughter awake and babbling for attention, though the little girl had gone through a long, exciting day. The house had been cleaned after the party, and everything was back in order, save for the bag of candy that laid on the table, waiting to be sorted.

Taking it and dumping the contents out, she gave her spouse a blank look, and then looked back at the sugary treats when he joined her at the table. Together, they began sorting it out. Alyssa was too young to be eating these things, Feldt realized, which solidified the fact that Alyssa's father had wanted to get candy for himself, using the baby as an excuse. Rolling her viridian eyes, Feldt simply heaved a world-weary sigh and continued to sort out the candy.

She blinked, however, when something sailed through the air and bounced off her head. Blinking owlishly, she met the mischevious look of her husband, who was smiling.

"Gotcha," he cooed, shaping his fingers into a gun and pretending to fire it off. Shaking her head, Feldt scooped a piece of candy off the table and chucked it back at him, making him look back at her, startled as she laughed at his expression. He stood, and she darted from the table, laughing when he wound an arm around her waist. He cradled her in his arms, laughing as well as they sank onto the couch together, snuggled against each other. "Today was fun."

"It was," the pinkette agreed, yawning as she rested her head against Neil's shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling sleep creep upon her.

**[Haro!]**

It had been a wonderful day, but the entire family was exhausted. Brent was fast asleep in his car seat, tiny hands curled by his face. Being only a few weeks old, mostly everything tired him out quickly. Christina smiled, leaning over to give her child a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Is he asleep?" asked Lichty, and Christina nodded, looking out the window as they pulled into the driveway. Though it hadn't been a long drive to Feldt's house, it was already getting dark by the time they had reached the house. Pulling her son from the seat gently, Christina cradled her baby in her arms protectively against the chilly wind. Lichty lead the way back to the house and unlocked the door, allowing mother and child in first.

Flicking the lights on, Christina carried Brent towards his crib, which had been placed next to her side of the bed. Normally she was the one to wake and tend to him when he woke up wailing for food or a diaper change, and so she made it easier on herself by keeping her son close. She adored her son, who, in all honesty, looked more like his father than her. But she didn't mind it, really. Laying him down on the changing table, she swiftly changed his clothes to pajamas, along with a fresh diaper.

And almost exactly like his father, Brent didn't wake. Sometimes she swore that he slept like a stone, which wasn't always a bad thing when she wanted just a few more moments of precious sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she placed her son down in his bed, pulling the vehicle themed blanket of fleece over him so that he wouldn't get cold. Now that it was quickly transgressing towards winter, she would have to be mindful of where he went and make sure that he didn't get sick.

Retreating from the room with a baby monitor in hand, she plopped down onto the couch beside her husband with a sigh, focusing briefly on the television before deciding that it wasn't worth her attention as she turned towards her spouse. "I need to schedule Brent's shots in a few weeks, seeing as cold and flu season is coming up," she ventured, and Lichty looked over, nodding. Upon seeing her worried face about it, Lichty wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"He'll be fine, Christina," he soothed, and she relaxed underneath his touch, figuring that he was right. What could go wrong with shots? With that in mind, she settled back on the couch, deciding to watch television with her husband.


	32. 32

**Authoress Notes: **Hee hee, I had fun writing this chapter. Extra long, I guess, because we found a lot of silly stuff to jam pack in it.

**Claim: **Kyla, Lorrie and I own Alyssa, Brent, and the two that make their debut in this chapter~

**Disclaim: **If I owned Gundam 00, I wouldn't be in school.

_Merry-Go Round_

32

Even though she had been told not to fly this late in her pregnancy, and that she could go into labor any day now, Marina still wanted to go back to Azadistan. And, being concerned for his wife and their unborn children, Setsuna denied her that right.

"He's right, you know," sympathized Feldt, patting her friend on the shoulder. She had come to visit the couple while her husband took Alyssa out to the park.

"But I..." Marina trailed off as Setsuna's eyes narrowed, and she sat down on the couch. Her stomach nearly made it impossible to sit up straight, and she was secretly glad that Setsuna had detained her impromptu trip to Azadistan.

"If Shirin needs you, she can come here," he replied in response to her weak argument. Marina nodded, running her fingers through shiny black hair and blinking as there was a crisp series of knocks on the door. Sharing a glance with her husband, the blue-eyed princess watched as he opened the door, and both shared a moment of surprise, along with Feldt.

"Shirin!" Marina broke the silence, wondering why the brown haired woman had decided to show up. Somewhere in her mind, Marina noted that this was rather amusing due to her spouse's earlier comment, though she pushed it aside as Shirin opened her mouth.

"I came to advise the Princess," she replied, giving Setsuna a subtle look of dislike. Setsuna returned the look, but otherwise retreated to sit on the couch next to his wife. Shirin took an opposite seat in a chair that faced almost directly across from the couch, folding her hands atop her lap. "Marina."

"Yes?"

"You're close to your due date, correct?" Marina nodded, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "I suggest that you give birth to them here."

Marina blinked, slowly registering her advisor's words. "Here? At the house?" Shirin nodded, and Marina's forehead creased as she rubbed her abdomen, hand trailing to massage her back, which was aching vaguely. "How?"

"With the aid of a midwife, of course," replied Shirin, " and the reason I say this is due to the fact that you have been staying here, instead of Azadistan." It was just like her to be worried about the fact that royal children would possibly be born outside of a hospital in their mother's home country.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed, and he frowned. "I don't think so," he replied, and Shirin aimed a glare at him, to which he ignored, rising off the couch. He was tired of the pompous woman pressing her ideas onto them, and the last thing he wanted was her coaxing his wife into giving birth to their children at home, in a bathtub. "These are our children, and I don't believe you have a right to decide for us."

Feldt and Marina seemed to have been forgotten for the time being as the two argued, and Feldt turned as a look of discomfort passed over Marina's normally calm features. Feldt leaned down as Marina beckoned her closer and murmured something before the pinkette straightened up, a hand resting on her friend's shoulder.

"Um...Setsuna, Marina's-" Poor Feldt was cut off from speaking as Shirin stood, facial features morphing into an expression of indignance.

"These children are royalty! Unlike you, you Kurd!" She spat it like it was a curse word, and Marina recoiled , though the words had not been directed at her. Feldt cast her a concerned look before trying to speak again.

"Setsuna, Marina-"

"Marina is my wife." Far from yelling, Setsuna's voice was quiet, tight with anger. "And she's carrying my children. This is my family, and I would appreciate it if you would stay out of it." His eyes blazed, flickering like flames.

"You-"

"Quiet!" Both turned, startled. Feldt looked almost apologetic for snapping, though her eyes glimmered, her face stern as she helped Marina from the couch, who had both her hands on her stomach, face flushed. "I think that I have a right to speak, seeing as what I have to say is really important." She turned towards Setsuna, who looked surprised. "Unless you want your wife to give birth here, go get the car."

Setsuna's eyes widened a fraction, flicking from Feldt to his wife before he went to get the car started. Feldt turned, her hands resting on Marina's shoulders. "I think you should leave," she advised Shirin as she guided the black haired princess towards the door.

Setsuna opened the back door as Feldt helped Marina in, sliding into the vehicle as well. Setsuna shut the door and clambered in, pulling out of the driveway. None of them bothered with seatbelts, nor did Setsuna bother with red lights as he sped down the road, sliding into the lane meant for emergencies such as that.

Feldt blotted Marina's forehead with a napkin she had found in the side compartment, smiling weakly as blue eyes rolled towards her. "You're doing just fine," she soothed, patting her friend's hand.

The car screeched to a halt in front of the hospital, where Setsuna got out and retrieved a wheelchair. Helping Marina into it, Feldt glanced at Setsuna. "I'll stay out here so I can call everyone," she said, and the male merely nodded before heading in with his wife.

**[Haro!]**

"You look exhausted, kid." remarked Neil, to which he got a tired glare from the male in question, who then returned his attention to his wife, who looked as tired as he. She reached over, lacing her hand with his.

"Go get something to eat, alright?" she suggested, concerned for the welfare of her husband. He hesitated, and she touched her stomach. "We'll be fine, I promise." He brushed a kiss against her knuckles before rising and following his friend out of the room.

As they headed down the hallway, Neil turned towards Setsuna. "How's she doing, anyway?" he inquired, having only arrived about an hour ago with the others. Alyssa had been placed in the care of the hospital's daycare, having no one else to watch the little girl, along with Brent.

"She's been in labor for almost three hours," replied Setsuna, staring straight ahead. Neil hadn't been kidding when he said that the black haired man looked exhausted. Light gray rings haunted the skin beneath his eyes as proof of his lack of sleep.

The two headed down to the cafeteria, where workers were beginning to clear the last vestiges of breakfast away. Finding a package of poptarts, Setsuna snatched them up and paid for them, holding his food in his hand. Setsuna stared down at the food item, and Neil shook his head at the somber look that the young man gave the pasteries.

Smiling mischeviously, he reached out and snatched them from Setsuna, who looked up. "Neil." His eyes narrowed. "Give them back."

"Nope," he taunted, dancing out of reach. "Have to catch me, kid."

Exasperation wrote itself across Setsuna's features, but when he found that Neil was being serious about him having to catch the older male to get back his meager breakfast, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. His wife was in labor, and he was hungry. He honestly wasn't in the mood for Neil's games.

Shaking his head, he took off after the auburn haired male, who laughed as he rounded the corner. "You have to run faster than that, kid!"

"Give me back the damn poptarts, Neil!" Ooh, Setsuna wasn't a happy camper.

"You can't run in the hospital!" Nurses chimed after the pair, who ignored the warning.

At last, Neil ran into a corner and Setsuna caught up, snatching the pasteries from him triumphantly. The older male swore he heard the young man call him a bastard, but he ignored it as they headed back in the direction of Marina's room.

"So, what are you going to name the kids?" he asked, and Setsuna glanced over.

"..."

"Okay, I'll take that as it's none of my business at the moment." And he'd be right.

Screaming echoed as they trekked down the hallway, followed by a shriek of an almost incoherent name. They heard it just the same, and Neil looked amused. "I believe that Marina's calling for you."

Cue another annoyed look and then Setsuna jogged back to the room, wincing as Marina's voice bounced off the walls. "Where have you been?" she nearly shrieked, and he held up the open package of poptarts as an excuse.

As he approached, her hand snapped out and ripped one of the frosted pasteries from his hand. She waved it around angrily, blue eyes flashing from beneath sweat dampened bangs, her face a bright pink. And then she crumbled it, crumbs raining down on the ground. "That's what I think of your stupid poptarts!"

"Mrs Seiei, please calm down-" The nurse cut herself off as Marina turned to her before the princess complied, leaning back against the pillows. It was obvious that she was in pain, and the previous absence of her husband had done nothing to help.

Poptart in mouth, Setsuna chewed on his breakfast as he sat beside his wife, his other hand laced with hers.

**[Haro!]**

By now, Setsuna's hand had gone numb, and he was certain that Marina had fractured at least two of his fingers, as well as burst his eardrums with her screaming. But he couldn't blame her. To be honest, what she was going through looked painful.

And then at last, she was able to relax, if only momentarily as the first baby, wailing and flailing chubby, red-skinned arms, was held by the doctor. "Mr Seiei, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Setsuna stood, hand slipping from Marina's as he approached the doctor and took the scissors from him. Pausing only for a second, he cut the umbilical cord and then the baby was washed and wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" rasped Marina, watching him affectionately despite the flushed appearance of her face.

"A boy," he replied, taking his son from the doctor and handing the baby boy to his wife, who cradled him against her chest. Her son was handed back to a nurse, however, as she prepared for the arrival of their second child.

There was less screaming this time, and her grip was lighter on his hand, pressing gently instead of cracking bones like earlier. A second chorus of wailing cries made Setsuna turn and rise to cut the umbilical cord of the second child, who was cleaned and wrapped in pink.

"A girl," he announced before Marina could inquire, and both boy and girl joined their mother, cradled gently.

"Names," whispered Marina, looking exhausted though happy as she looked down at her children. "We need to think of names. I was thinking Cameron for our little boy."

"Haelie." Answered Setsuna. "The girl is Haelie."

"Cameron and Haelie," murmured Marina drowsily, eyelids drooping. "Welcome to the world, Cameron and Haelie."


End file.
